


I'm Trying...

by Shinkoshokukurai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Loki/Tony - Freeform, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkoshokukurai/pseuds/Shinkoshokukurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was browsing online and meets a stranger that he can't help but fall for. AU story pairing Loki/Tony<br/>Also my first story so please give me feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story pairing Loki/Tony. It takes place in the real world where Loki lives alone and is trying to "get better" from a past experience. Loki begins to look online for friends, and meets a strange man whom he has to admit is quite interesting.

Warnings: will contain some explicit content in later chapters. will have some trigger content. mentions of rape. also my first story, so please forgive me if I make a mistake... ^^; But please give me some tips as well!

I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!

Sighing loudly Loki walks into his room after a hard day at work. Flopping down on his bed he pulls out his laptop begins to browse the web. Reading random articles and playing pointless games he often finds himself in this state. looking at the side of the article he sees an ad for a website.

EASY GAY CHAT

it's never been so easy to chat with other men and get to know them! Make new friends and maybe find your special someone!

He bites his lip in contemplation before clicking the add. It brings him to a page asking for a username. After thinking a bit he enters Obscuro(1). Clicking the big button labeled connect Loki's eyes widen as he sees all the names appear on the screen. Gasping Loki closes the laptop momentarily. Thinking to himself 'I can't believe I'm about to do this!' Slowly breathing out he opens it again and notices that he has a new message. Blinking a couple of times he moves the cursor over the flashing message icon and clicks.

The name of the sender was Iron man. Loki couldn't help but think that it was a strange name. "Hi there, why such a depressing name?" Was what the stranger had written. Smiling a bit Loki begins to type a replying message. "Wow I'm impressed not many know Latin." After sending the message Loki leans back and waits with bated breath.

To Loki it felt like one of the longest waits in his life. Clicking the icon as soon as it starts to flash he reads the message. "I'm pretty smart. I happen to know a lot of things. So what brings you here?" squinting his eyes a bit at the mans cockiness he looks at his age. 26. 2 years older the Loki was. "Are you really so sure of yourself? I'm here looking for friends. I find myself lonely lately." Loki replies after a bit of waiting.

"Yes I'm sure of myself! Why would you say such a thing! And I'm here for the same reasons." The stranger replies almost immediately. Smiling almost giddily Loki types up his reply quickly.

Throughout the entirety of the night Loki chatted with the stranger. Eventually he looked at the time realized how late it had become. 'OH CRAP!' Loki thought to himself. 'I have work tomorrow.' Quickly typing a message to the stranger saying, "I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, I need to at least try to get some rest for a couple of hours I have work at 7:30. Hope to talk to you soon." As Loki was about to close his laptop he noticed the man had replied. "Hey wait you can't spend all night talking to me and then not give me a name! Mines Tony."

Pausing after he read it he bites his lip pondering whether this would be a good idea. Finally deciding why not he answers.

"Loki, Good night Tony."

 

 

The next day Loki rushes to the school where he teaches. He could not believe how late he had woken up! School didn't start till 8:15, but he needed to clock in by 7:45. He had never been late in the past, and he was determined to keep his perfect record.

He had to walk to the building because he figured he was close enough that it would just be a waste of gas. Now regretting his decision to go onto the gay chat site and stay up late talking to a stranger. Well not a complete stranger now. No now it was Tony. He begins to run down the hill.

Running in he looks at his watch and sighs with relief. He'd made it. Walking down the hall, albeit quickly, he goes and puts in his time card. Before he could walk out of the room he was stopped by a fellow teacher. " Well, well, well what have we here? Mr. Odinson, Late?" says the gym teacher Couch Barton. "No Barton I'm here on time..." Loki says a bit out of breath.

"Barely, but for now I guess you are on time." Smiling at Loki he begins to walk out of the room. "Oh and Odinson, Watch yourself." Barton says cryptically.

"Well that was slightly weird..." Loki whispers to himself. Looking down at his watch he sighs and walks to his classroom to prepare for the day.

Sighing as he walked home Loki thinks to himself, 'I couldn't stop thinking about Tony all day... There must be something wrong with me.' But even with these thoughts Loki was walking home a bit faster, eager to get on his laptop and check for tony. He scolds himself a bit for being so excited to chat again.

Sighing he signs in and looks for Tony's username. Seeing the words iron man Loki couldn't help himself from getting excited. He hurriedly types him a message. "Hey Mr. Tony I hope you've had a good day."

This, decided Loki, was the worst part. Waiting for the reply, But finally he did get the reply. The flashing icon was all that was needed for Loki to get excited. He immediately clicked on it. "Hey loks, hope you don't mind me calling you that, and don't call me mister I get enough of that throughout the day. And how could I have had a good day when all I could think about was you?"

Blushing brightly Loki looks away from the screen. 'I can't tell if he's serious...' Loki thinks to himself. Biting his lip he begins to reply. "Loks? really? It's the same length as my name so it's not even lazy..." pausing for a moment he thinks hard about what he types next. " And how do you know that I wasn't thinking about you all day, I mean I had a fantastic day." Blushing bright red he clicks send before he can second guess himself.

After notes

(1) Dark in Latin.

After the after notes :P

I guess that's chapter one done! Please let me know if you liked it, and please let me know what I can do better! Thanks for reading! (^o^)


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

^.^/ Hi hope you enjoyed chapter one, In this chapter Loki and Tony's relationship grows more. Loki tells Tony a story from his past.

Please read and review!

A few days after Loki first talked to Tony, Loki began to realize how much he liked Tony. He thought about him all day. He was always excited to chat with him. And his sleep was suffering more loss then it usually did.

Sighing Loki walked into his classroom to begin the lesson. He taught the orchestra class, and he loved his job more then anything else. Getting to the front of the classroom he wrote a short quiz on reading notes. Sitting down in his chair Loki's mind begins to wander. To Tony.

He begins to wonder what the man looks like. Would he be handsome? He said he was, But he was cocky and self centered. He was always able to make Loki laugh. What if he was just being nice to him... What if he didn't like him? Loki worried his lip between his teeth deep in thought. Reaching down he began to rub his wrist right below the bracelet he always wore.

"MR. ODINSON!" A student shouted knocking Loki out of his thoughts. Gasping he sits up. "Y-Yes?" Loki says a bit startled. "I was asking a question." The student says a bit haughtily. His eye twitches a bit before he answers the student.

 

 

As Loki is walking home he sighs and looks up at the sky. "I think I really like Tony..." He whispers to himself. Sighing again he smiles to himself and runs home. As soon as he gets back he grabs his laptop and begins his search for Tony. He begins to bite his lip as he scrolls through all the names. Not seeing Iron Man Loki frowns and leans back. 'I wonder why he's not on yet...' He thinks to himself.

Looking down at his bracelet again he thinks back to his thoughts from earlier that day. 'Maybe he was just being nice to me by talking to me... and now he has probably gotten bored.' Sighing he closes his laptop and walks into his kitchen retrieving a knife. Once he has one he gets a towel and removes his bracelet revealing scars. Pressing the knife lightly against his he shivers. He slowly starts to apply pressure until he feels it break the skin. Sighing Loki feels himself relaxing. Looking down at the wound he can see that he's loosing a lot of blood.

Closing his eyes he smiles. Removing the knife he wipes up what blood he could before rinsing it off and bandaging it. Sighing he slips to the ground and leans against the wall. Loki slowly starts to lose consciousness.

 

 

When he wakes up the next day he realizes his back hurts. Scrunching his eyes up he sits up. Looking down he sees his wrist and remembers everything. Sighing he stands up and looks at the clock. Seeing the time he smiles. Happy that its a weekend he goes into his room and falls on the bed. When he hits the bed he lands on something hard. Groaning Loki lifts his body to look at it. The laptop. Biting his lip he opens it and decides to look for Tony.

Seeing his username he sends a message. "Hey, hows it going?" He leans back and awaits the answer. If there would even be one. But almost immediately he gets an answer. Jumping up he clicks on it. " Hey man, I'M fine, but are YOU? I mean common you can't just not log on! What if you had died! or even worse! Gotten bored of me! I understand you can be busy sometimes but at least log on for a little while." Blinking wide eyes Loki leans back a bit. Slowly smiling he reply's, " Well for your information I did log on, but due to your absence I left."

"Due to my absence? Wow man no matter how much I talk to you your language still takes me by surprise. Hey I know you should be a teacher!" Laughing lightly at the trueness of the statement he smiles even wider. "Well maybe I am a teacher... ever think of that?" smirking he awaits the reply.

"Whaaaa! I don't believe it!~ see I am smart!" shaking his head he frowns a bit remembering his earlier incident. biting his lip he contemplates telling Tony. Finally deciding to do so Loki types. " Yesterday night I may have down something I'm not particularly proud of..." The reply was immediate. "What do you mean by that?" Loki breaths in deeply to ready himself. "I may have... cut my wrist... purposefully..." Quickly pressing send he holds his breath. The reply was not immediate causing Loki to become increasingly worried about it. Had he scared him off? Sighing in relief when he sees the icon flash.

"Why?" Was all the message said. Furrowing his eyebrows a bit he thinks about it. Yes, why had he done it. "I needed to feel better, When I'm stressed or not feeling great it helps me relax." Nodding to himself thinking that to be an good response. Waiting again for a long time he lays down on his bed.

"Why?" was the reply yet again. Tilting his head slightly he bites his lip. Should he tell tony the reason? Leaning back he thinks to himself. What if Tony didn't like him after he told him? what if Tony got disgusted and started to ignore him. Sighing he leans foreword and begins to type. " A while ago, I was hurt by someone I really really cared about. He gave me words of love and he was always kind. Well at least in the beginning. After a while he asked for sex. I, 17 years old, knew I wasn't ready or prepared for it yet so I told him no. Well lets just say he didn't except that." With a shaky hand he clicked send.

The reply this time was immediate. Taking a deep breath he reads the message. "Thank you Loki." tilting his head wondering could that be all? Typing a quick message in response, "So you aren't going to hate me now right?" Loki had to wait a little for the response. "Well of course not IDIOT. Why in the world would I hate you for that? That's just being plain silly. Loks I like you a lot. I mean a lot a lot. Email me." And after was listed his email. Loki's eyes grew wide and he smiled and quickly signed into his email so he could send one. After sending one he went back and told Tony that he had.

"Hey man I already sent a reply to it, now we can chat during the day. I gotta head out now, Stay good okay ;)" Laughing lightly at him he smiles and sends, "OK Tony Talk to you latter, I can make no promises on how good I will be though." Smiling some more he closes the laptop and lays back sighing in contentment.

whoooo hooooo! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏchapter 2 done! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~  
Here we are chapter 3! Hope you enjoy :3 please read and review

Loki was feeling happier then he had for a very long time. He would send Tony emails throughout the day. Loki and Tony had began to share with each other more. Each telling the other things they probably wouldn't tell anybody else.

But Tony had asked a question that Loki didn't know if he was quite ready for. "Hey Loki could you maybe send me a picture of you?"

Loki froze when he read it. What if Tony didn't like his looks? What if he got disgusted? He had no idea if he should send a picture.

Loki closed his laptop and fell down on his bed contemplating what to do. Loki wanted to continue to get to know Tony better but he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Sighing he rolls onto his side. Loki wasn't sure if Tony would stick around if he didn't send a picture.

Gathering his courage with a deep breath he takes a picture with his phone. Quickly sending it to Tony he sighs nervously.

He waits patiently at first but as time goes on he begins to get restless. Biting his lip he gets worried as he waits longer. Sighing Loki begins to close the top, but he sees the reply. Quickly yanking the top back up he smiles. The reply was short but all that Loki needed. "Beautiful. Loki you are beautiful." Was all it said.

Blushing brightly he looks down, not believing what he just read. 'How could he think that? I'm not beautiful if anything I'm ugly."

Slowly typing his reply Loki sighs. "Not sure if you we're looking at the correct picture, because there is no way you meant them for me." sending it he falls back against his bed.

The reply was immediate and much longer then the first. "What do you mean! Your flipping gorgeous! I mean honestly your a lot better looking then anyone I've ever met before. I don't care what you say or think. Your beautiful, at least to me."

Blushing brightly Loki closed his laptop quickly. 'Who couldn't possibly be serious?' He thought to himself. But even as his thoughts we scrambled he felt himself smile. He sighs realizing that Tony made him feel special, loved even. Taking a minute to recollect his thoughts Loki smiles again and begins to type his reply.

"your too kind to me tony. Thank you, honestly and truly thank you. But now that you've seen me, I believe its your turn." He bites hid lip before adding an after note. "And here's my cell number, it will be easier to keep in touch." Smiling again he sends it.

Once again the Loki had to wait quite a while before he got his reply. Just a simple jpg. file, but to Loki it was so much more. He was finally going to know what Tony looked like. Smiling gently, biting his lip he clicks on the file.

The file takes a second to load but when it did Loki gasped. Tony was stunning. He had what seemed like the softest brown hair that was slightly messed, but in a way that it looked good. Looking at the picture closer he could see a very light blue light that seemed to come from underneath his shirt.

Tilting his head in thought, wanting to know what it could be, he bites his lip. 'Should I ask him?' He shakes his head. 'No, he might think that it was all I noticed... Hes never said anything about it before. he might be subconscious about it.'

Smiling he nods deciding to just tell Tony that he thinks he's handsome, and that he's probably the most good looking guy Loki had ever seen.

He blushes as he clicks send and leans back. He bites his lip again when he reads the time. Sighing he types up another email quickly telling Tony he needs to try and get some sleep, but before he can click send he gets a reply to his first email. Quickly clicking on it he sees another picture of Tony. Smiling at the camera with bright twinkling eyes. The message read, "Well shucks Loks you sure know how to make a man blush."

Smiling and laughing a bit he sends his email. Tony answered him quickly. "Alright them, goodnight princess." Was his reply. Blushing Loki smiles and giggles a bit, feeling like a teenager. He puts his laptop to the side and lays on his bed smiling.

That night his dreams were full of Tony.

 

 

The next day Loki awoke with a light groan. His cell had gone off, making him aware someone had texted him. Seeing it was an unknown number he tilts his head curiously. Opening it he reads, "Good morning my beautiful man." Turning bright red Loki couldn't believe what he had just read. There was no doubt it was from Tony though.

Loki smiled to himself and replied. "Thanks I guess." putting his phone down he got ready for the day, The whole time chatting with Tony.

"I'm off to work now Tony, so I won't be able to text again until lunch. Hope you have a good day." Loki smiles in content and seems to float out the door.

 

When he got to work he was still in a great mood. Humming happily as he drifted down the hallway. Loki felt as if he was high, nothing could bring him down. The first four periods went by quickly, and Loki was in his office texting Tony.

"Hey my knight, how's your day going?" he asked giggling like a school girl. Loki was completely relaxed and happy. "My days been pretty good. A little trouble at work, but it's all good now that I've gotten a text from you."

Loki blushed a bright pink as he read his words. Smiling he tilted his head back. 'He's such a flirt... And I know he can't be serious, but he fills mr with such joy.' He thought to himself before he got another text.

"So I guess it's lunch time huh, what's for lunch I hope it's tasty. But then again nothing will be as yummy as you." Smiling to himself happily Loki laughs lightly. "I wasn't actually planning on eating."

The reply slightly confused Loki. " what do you mean your not going to eat! I've seen you , your thin enough. Even if it's just like an apple or orange or something please eat. Please." Loki leaned back in his chair. "I'm just not hungry Tony, I don't really eat a lot."

"Well now I know why your so thin. Damn Loks you gotta eat, it's important." Loki frowns a bit at this. Dose Tony not understand Loki? He said he wasn't hungry. "I don't really get what your saying. If I'm not hungry why should I eat? I don't see the point."

"I know it can be hard to eat sometimes, but it's something you gotta do. Loki I care about you a great deal, and I want you to be healthy. Please just at least try to eat something." Loki sighed and bit his lip conceding, "Alright, you win. I'll try and eat an orange, but whenever I eat I usually end up feeling sick afterwards."

"Well I wonder why! Loki If you don't eat your body will get used to not eating. It will just become harder for you. And please don't think I'm asking you to stuff yourself. Start out small and work yourself up. And thank you for trying."

Loki smiles softly as he gets up and walks to the cafeteria to get an orange. On his way as he turned a corner he walking right into something solid. Causing him to fall onto his behind. Blinking a few times a bit startled Loki looks up. It was the history teacher, Mr. Rogers, but most just called him captain.

"Whoa there Loki! Are you alright?" He asks reaching to help him up. Blushing a bit embarrassed, "I-I'm fine, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." He grabs the offered hand and stands up. "Sorry to be a bother!" He says before trying to walk past him.

"Ah... Why are you in such a rush?" Rogers asks curiously grabbing his arm before he can get away. " I was getting some lunch, I lost track of time." He said a bit startled by the man.

"Oh ok, you better hurry off then, but be more careful." He says with his sparkling eyes and bright charming smile.

Loki couldn't help the blush that rose to his checks. He avoided eye contact a bit before mumbling something and running off. The teacher laughed lightly as he watched his fellow teacher leave.


	4. Chapter 4

As Loki was walking home he was grabbed from behind, and draged away to a dark shack. Loki was panicking as he tried to fight off his attacker. He tried to scream but his mouth was covered.

"Aw... Come on Loki, don't be afraid, it's me. You know I love you..."

Loki froze when he heard the voice, and tears started to stream from his eyes as he began to shake violently.

It was Thanos.

Thanos tied a thick piece of fabric over his mouth to keep him quiet. Loki whimpered and tried to stop him. Thanos then proceeded to tie Loki's arms tightly behind his back. When he finished Loki was panting and struggling to get free. Thanos walked I front of him smirking.

"Don't be afraid, child." He walked to Loki and kissed his forehead. Loki was shaking badly and he tried to move himself backwards away from the man. "Loki I just want to get closer to you." he said smirking down at Loki.

Thanos pushed Loki down and pulled out a long shiny blade. "Stop fighting... You know you want it." He says with a grin. He then begins to cut Loki's clothes. Pulling them away.

Loki tried to hold his breath and stay still. He was terrified. He felt gross. He felt dirty and worthless. He felt alone.

"It's no use, I'm going to use you and there's nothing you can do about it." The man whispers into Loki's ear before licking it. Loki cringes and turns his head away. he tries to cross his legs to hide his lower bits, resulting with a chuckle from Thanos.

"Now, now my dear don't hide." Thanos grabs his knees and forcefully spreads his legs wide open. He snears in disgust. "You should be greatful I even look at your hideous body, so you owe my this at LEAST." He starts to nibble down his neck scratching down his sides. "I'm the only one who would ever be able to love you."

Thanos started to undo his pants, and pulled out his hard cock. Loki's small body was shaking badly. He was so scared.

Thanos began to laugh loudly before saying, "I deserve this Loki, even if you don't, I deserve this." He lined himself up before thrusting in, causing Loki to scream around his gag.

Tears were streaming down his face as he yelled and tried to fight the bigger man. Thanos was leaning down panting and gasping pleasurably in Loki's ear. Each thrust was like agony. Painful, deep, and fast. Tearing up his insides.

Eventually Loki couldn't fight any more, and he just laid crying. Begging for it to end. The world around him was dimming. He could only feel pain.

Everything went black.

Loki sat up in his bed panting hard and fast. He looked around his room frantically before whimpering and curling up.

'It was all a dream. I'm okay. I'm okay. He tried to tell himself as he rocked on his bed.

After a very long while Loki dragged himself out of bed and onto the floor. Here he curled up with just his blanket and cried. He almost didn't hear it, but there was a soft buzzung noise.

Loki went stiff. He slowly pulled the blanket down and looked up. His cell was eminating a soft blue light. With a shaky hand he reached for it.

Rubbing his eyes a bit he sees that Tony had sent a text. "Hey Loks I know it's way late and your probably not up just wanted to say hi. Shoot me a text in the morning I guess." Loki blinked his wide wet eyes a bit before fumbling with his phone to answer Tony.

"Hi!" Was all he said. The answer was quick and surprised Loki. "What the hell man! You scared the living crap outa me! What are you still doing up?" For a few seconds Loki stared blankly at the responses before his lips slowly stretched into a small smile.

"What do you mean why am I still awake, you texted me first." "I just finished some work I was doing, so makes sense for me to be awake. But you in the other hand have work tomorrow bright and early, so there is no reason for you to still be awake." Loki was smiling fondly at the screen, before he looked down a bit and bit his lip.

Should he tell Tony about the nightmare? Would he even care? Taking a deep breath he makes his decision. "I may have sorta had a nightmare." He sends before sighing.

Loki was a bit nervous about what Tony was thinking. He jumped when he got his reply. "Sorta?" Loki bit his lip. "Yeah..." "How can you sorta have a nightmare?" Loki sighed in exasperation. "Well okay maybe not sorta... Maybe not maybe..."

Sighing a bit Loki curls up around his cell, waiting for an answer. When it comes he breaths in deeply. "Are you okay?" Was he okay? Loki thought about it for a bit before answering. "I'm not really sure, I don't really feel okay."

"Do you want to talk?"

"We are talking."

"No Loki I mean, do you want me to call you?"

Loki blinked wide eyes for a bit before biting his lip. Talk to Tony? As in he can hear his voice? Loki wasn't sure how he felt about this, but he was feeling a bit desperate at the moment. Loki sighed and curled up even closer to himself. Finally making up his mind he answered Tony.

"yes please."

A few minutes after he sent his reply, Loki was getting restless. Tony hadn't answered him or called him yet. He was worried that something had happened, or that Tony had just decided he didn't care anymore. Loki bit his lip in worry, and sighed Curling his body impossibly closer.

Suddenly a loud ring broke the silence in the room, and caused Loki to jump and toss his phone. Panicking he realized what he just did and scrambled to grab it before the ringing stopped. When he picked it up he just stared at the pick-up button. Taking a deep breath for courage he pressed the button.

"Hello?"

Loki heard a soft voice ask. Loki froze up.

"Hello? Loks? The Lokster?" Several other nicknames were said into the device. Loki could only stare ahead of himself.

"Loki?"

That was all it took and it snapped him out of his paralysis.

"huh!? Oh uh I guess hi..." Loik said quickly in a slightly panicked quiet voice. He heard a light chuckle from the other side. "Don't be so tense, I can't bite you through the phone."

The joke caused Loki to giggle, "Wow Loks! That has to be one of the most adorable sounds I have ever heard!" Loki blushed hard as he struggled a bit for words. "I-I am not a-adorable! I h-have no idea w-what your talking about..." He finally got out.

He hears a slight sigh from Tony, "Are you okay?" He asked Loki with a gentle voice. Biting his lip lightly Loki frowns. Loki didn't really feel okay, sighing he took deep breath and answered softly. "I don't think so..." "You don't think so?" "Well no... it's a little bit hard to breath, and I feel scared..."

"What are you scared of Loki?" Loki made a silent noise of frustration. "It's silly..." He heard Tony give another chuckle. "I don't care, but I honestly don't think it will be."

Biting his lip again Loki tells him, "well honestly um I'm scared of um well that uh guy..." "That guy? Whose that guy Loki?" "The uh one I told you about before..." They were both quiet for a second before Tony made a soft, "oh."

Loki ran his hands through his hair nervously, waiting for Tony to say something. "Loki that's not silly. That's normal, he hurt you. I'm scared of people who hurt me." Loki furrowed his brow a bit, "Who hurt you?" He heard a sigh from Tony, "That doesn't matter right now Loki."

Confused Loki nods slowly before realizing Tony can't see him, "oh, ok... Are you sure?" He could practically see the smile on Tonys face when he answered, "Yes, I'm fine loks, don't worry about me."

sighing a bit Loki made a mental note to bring it up later. "Okay..." He heard a very light chuckle before Tony spoke again. "Thanks Loki. Now talk to me." "Talk to you?"

he heard a sigh, "yes, talk to me, why are you feeling scared of that man?" "Well because of the nightmare..." He heard Tony hum slightly I'm thought before answering. "I wish I could be there." Loki bit his lip thinking, "why do you wish that?" "If I was there I would be able to give you a big hug and tell you it's ok. But for now... Loki do you have a pillow?"

A bit confused as to why Tony would ask that he answered positively. "Good, I want you to snuggle up to it and pretend it's me." He gave Loki a second to wrap himself around the pillow. "Loki, your okay. He can't hurt you." Tony continued to give Loki reassuring words, but eventually Loki was having trouble keeping his eyes open and he slipped off into sleep.

well that's that! Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

:) thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter!

well here we go!

The next morning Loki woke up feeling a bit disoriented, but better rested then he had felt in a long time. He slowly started to stretch himself out. Biting his lip at the light pain it caused him, he begain to pick himself off the ground.

After he finished his morning ritual, he heard his cell buzz. Smiling as he saw it was from Tony he read it. "Good mornin loks, how did you sleep?" staring blankly a bit Loki sudenly remembered the events if the previous night.

Blushing brightly he replied. "I slept great after I fell asleep again, I'm so sorry I kept you up and then just fell asleep without even saying anything!" Tonys reply was quick. "Don't worry about it, I was already awake. And hey I'm just glad you were comfortable enough to fall asleep."

Loki sighed a bit still embarrassed from his actions. He bit his lip before answering Tony. "Are you really sure it's no problem? Or that it doesn't bother you?" "Loki relax, trust me when I say you'd know when I was bothered by you, or if I had a problem with you. Besides I actually fine it cute."

He couldn't help the small smile that crept up his lips when he read it. Even if he didn't quite believe him it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Glancing at the clock Loki curses and quickly texts Tony letting him know he would text him during his lunch break.

Sighing heavily as he falls into his chair Loki begins to peal an orange. About halfway through he hears a knock at the door, startling him and causing him to jump. He heard a soft chuckle from the door. "Ya know it's cute when you do that."

Turning to the door he glares at Mr. Rogers. Though it's not very effective given his cheeks are tinted with a blush. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi." He said with a smirk. "And I wanted to see how you were doing." With a role of his eyes Loki returned to his orange. "I'm doing fine." "Is that all your having for lunch?" Glaring at his orange he answered, "Yeah... Is there something wrong with that?"

Pulling up a chair to sit in Mr. Rogers replied, "Well hell Odinson, of course there's something wrong with that. That's barely a snack. No wonder your so thin."

Loki just finished pealing his orange without replying to him. Sighing Rogers started talking again. "Sorry man... I didn't mean to offend you in any way." Loki didnt answer and just ignored Rogers. "Hey you walk to and from work right?" Loki silently nodded his head. "How about I give ya a ride home today."

Sighing Loki Loki turns to face Rogers. "No thank..." Before Loki could finish his cell went off startling both men, but causing Loki to cower a bit.

A bit shakily Loki looks at his cell, while Rogers laughs at him. Seeing Tonys name Loki smiles. Biting his lip he glances over at Rogers, wondering weather or not he should answer with him there.

Sighing he realizes he probably wouldn't be able to get him to leave he answers the call.

Taking a deep breath he says a soft "hi." "Are you okay?!" he glances over at Roger, who was giving him a curious look. Loki turns away from him. "Y-yeah I'm fine..." Sighing audibly Tony replied. "Good... Sorry I freaked out I know I shouldn't have, but I got worried when your lunch time came around and I didn't hear about you..."

Smiling gently Loki blushed and giggled. "Don't be sorry, thanks for worrying." Loki continues to talk to Tony, Completly forgeting about Rogers.

They continued to talk through the rest if his lunch, the bell rang signaling the end of it. "I have to go now Tony..." "Don't sound so sad about it, call me when your heading home." Smiling Loki says goodbye.

After he hangs up he sighs and leans back in his chair. "Who was that?" Loki almost falls out of his chair and he whips his head around and looks at Rogers. "Goodness Rogers you scared me..."

He squints his eyes a bit at Loki. "Thats not the answer, who was that?" Loki looked at him a bit confused. "Why does it matter? You should head back to your classroom." Glaring full out at Loki he mutters something as he walks out.

Blinking his wide eyes a bit Loki stares after him.

Smiling happily Loki all but skips out of the building, pulling out his cell he bits his lip. punching in the number he giggles as he waits for Tony to pick up.

"Hello, this is Pepper speaking." Loki blinks a few times. Pepper? Whose Pepper? "Uh... Who are you?" There was a moment of silence before the female voice answered. "I'm Mr. Starks assistant." Assistant? What? "Uh can I Uh speak to Tony?" "I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Stark is in a meeting at the moment."

Sighing Loki asks, "Oh... That's ok... Can you tell him I called?" "Of course sir, May I have your name?" Sighing again he gives it to her. "I'll be sure to let him know you called Mr. Odinson."

Hanging up Loki lets out another heavy sigh and begins his walk home.

Do assistants usually answer their bosses personal calls? Where does Tony even work... Why does he have a personal assistant?

Loki is dragged out of his thoughts by one Mr. Rogers calling his name. Looking up he sees him leaning out his car. "You sure you don't want a ride home?" Smiling weakly at the man Loki answers, "No, No... I'm really fine, I'll see you tomorrow." He looks at the ground and continues walking.

Rogers follows slowly behind him, "Are you sure? Your looking a bit down in the dumps." Walking a little bit faster Loki ignores him. "Did your girlfriend dump you?" Stopping in his tracks Loki looks over at Rogers.

"Girlfriend?" Laughing a bit at Loki's face Rogers replied. "Yes your girlfriend! That's who you were talking to earlier right?" Loki looks at him blankly before he begins to laugh. "G-girlfriend... Ha! Sorry Captain but I don't have a girlfriend." "What?! A hot young man such as yourself single! I don't believe you."

Loki blushed and continued to laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow Captain." With that Loki laughed again and ran off leaving a slightly stunned Steve behind him.

Welp here we are chapter 5 :3 hope you enjoyed reading, please let me know what you think.

BiBi


	6. Chapter 6

You have passed the point of no return!

Just wanted you all to know the reason of the early update is because there was a freaking spider in my bed, so bye bye sleep.

oh and by the way I absolutly love to hear from you guys!

hope you enjoy this chapter!

Loki was enjoying the beginning of his weekend, by reading in bed. He felt undeniably comfortable, and he would do anything, if he didn't have to move. Loki snuggled in even more to his blankets, and he was about to doze off when his cell went off.

Groaning loudly he tried to ignore it, sighing as the insistent beeping wouldn't relent Loki grabbed his cell.

Looking at the caller ID he noticed his brothers number. Why would Thor be calling? Feeling confused he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Loki! Uh hey it's a uh Thor..." sighing Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes Thor there is this wonderful invention called caller ID. What do you want?" Thor gives a hesitant laugh before answering, "Well you see could I uh maybe stay with you for a while?"

Feeling a bit confused, Loki sighs again. "Of course you can... But can I ask why?" Thor gives a nervous laugh yet again. "Thor... Why do you need to stay with me..." "Oh you'll find out soon enough! Oh and can you pick me up, I can't drive."

To say Loki was confused was a bit if an understatement. "What do you mean Thor? What's going on?" A laugh more like his brothers then the first two was heard. "Don't worry yourself brother, everything will be fine!"

Sighing Loki says he'll pick Thor up later and hangs up. Loki bites his lip and contemplates texting Tony. He hadn't spoken to him all day, and he knows he's being a bit clingy, but he misses him.u

Jumping a bit as he feels his cell buzz Loki looks at the screen. A message from Tony. Unable to stop himself he smiles widely and quickly checks to see what he said. "Hey Loks, I know this will sound a bit silly but I was missing you! I know it's only been a couple hours sense your day started, but I just needed to talk to you."

Loki giggles a bit while he replies. "Tony I was thinking the same thing." He can imagine Tony smiling. "Ah! No way! That's amazing!" Loki giggles again. "I guess, My brother just called, and he was acting very strange..." "What! Loks you have a brother?"

Loki blinked a bit confused, had he really not told Tony? "Ops I thought I had told you... Sorry..." "Hey hey hey! Don't be sorry, no reason for that! :) How old is your brother?"

"well he's 26, 2years older then me." "Oh! He's an older brother! Did he spend your childhood tormenting you?" Laughing a bit Loki smiles fondly, "Actually if anyone was tormenting someone it was me." "What no! I don't believe it! You the trouble maker?

Loki giggled a bit before answering. "I was what one might call a 'prankster'" Looking at the time, biting his lip he realizes he has to head out. "A prankster? Wow loks I almost believe it..." Laughing again he tells Tony he has to go. "Ugh alright Prankster go save your big brother."

Loki knocked on Thors apartment door. He heard him call from the inside. "Come in! The doors unlocked." Locker opened the door and walked in. "Thor you really must be more careful, what if I was a serial killer?"

As Loki turns the corner and sees Thor he gasps silently. Thor had a cast on his leg, a sling on his arm and bandages around his head topped off with an eye patch. "Thor... What happened?" Thor laughs a bit nervously, "not much...Could you grab my crutch so we can go?"

Silently Loki nods. "Thor why are you covered in wounds..." He asks as he hands Thor the item. "I was sorta maybe hit by a something." "Thor..." "Loki! Just help me out. Please..." Loki glared slightly in annoyance of being cut off. "Fine."

Sighing heavily Thor struggles to stand. Loki bites his lip and walks over to help him up. Thor laughs lightly, "Loki you really shouldn't bite you lip like that." Loki rolls his eyes again. "Why do you need to stay with me?"

"The doctor said I'm not aloud to stay alone..." "That doesn't answer my question Thor! Why do you need to say with ME." Sighing Thor answers, "Brother of you had let me finish I would have been able to tell you, you know I can't stay with mom or dad... Cause well you know them." Loki snorted a bit, oh yes he knew them. "And I don't really trust my friends with my well being, so it's you."

Loki smiled a bit sadly and helped him get into the car. "Alright then, let's get you home and relaxing."

After he had gotten Thor situated Loki was laying on his bed again reading. Biting his lip Loki rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed his phone. Sighing he contemplated calling Tony. He really missed him, but he didn't want to call if he was in the middle of something.

Suddenly his cell starts buzzing, causing him to jump. Looking at the caller ID he sees Tonys name. Smiling happily he quickly accepts it. "H-hi!" He hears Tony laugh a bit. "Wow loks did ya miss me?"

Blushing brightly Loki bites his lip. "N-n..." he sighs, "yes..." Tony doesn't answer for a bit, "o-oh... W-well I missed you too." Loki smiles fondly. "How was your day?" "Well Loks my day was like any other day, I want to know how your brother is."

Sighing again before he answered Loki twirled his long hair a bit. "He's fine, he was in some sort of accident and managed to break everything." He hears Tonys laugh again. "Well at least he's got you to take care of him, by the way does he know your gay?"

Loki giggles a bit remembering coming out to his brother before answering. "Yeah he knows, but just him and my best friend." He hears Tony hum in thought. "I've wanted to ask before, but how close are you to your parents."

Loki sighs heavily, "Well my mum and I are actually quite close, and I know my father loves me, but I know they love Thor more." "Awe common loks... I'm sure that's not true! Your so loveable!" Loki can't help but giggle. "Your sweet." "You must be looking in a mirror."

He blushes before answering a bit shyly. "N-no you've seen me, you know I'm not sweet." "Loki I think your absolutely gorgeous." Blushing deeper Loki cuddles around his pillow.

"Every sense I had that nightmare, and you helped me, I've been sleeping cuddled up to my pillow. P-pretending it's y-you..." There was a bit of silence before Tony answered causing Loki to get a bit worried. "Loki your are so adorable... I don't think you realize just how absolutely adorable that was."

Loki smiled gently and curled around the pillow tighter. "You make me feel special." "You are special." Loki feels his eyes get hot as they fill with tears. Sniffing a bit Loki rubs his eyes. "Hey man, you okay?" All Loki could manage was a whimper and a positive noise.

"whoa whoa whoa! Loks are you okay?" Loki nods his head before he remembers Tony wasn't actually there. "Y-yeah... y-yeah I'm f-fine." "Then why are you crying?" The concern in Tonys voice made Loki smile even more, "d-don't worry they're happy tears."

"Happy tears? Well honey what did I do right?"

"Everything, just be you. Your perfect."

"Uh wow that's a bit uh... Thanks Loki."

"Hey Tony..."

"yeah?"

"I love you."

 

 

 

Hehehehe *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

There we go :3 chapter 6~ I really hope you enjoyed!

heh heh let me know what cha think of Thor

absolutely love you guys!

well until next time

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ feeeeeesh!


	7. Chapter 7

Just discovered spotify! ( ﾟдﾟ) just wow...

well here you guys go chapter 7 :)

After a few seconds Loki was getting increasingly worried about what Tony was thinking. Had he jumped the gun in telling him? Was he being creepy? What if Tony didn't feel the same, or didn't want him? What if Tony was going to leave? Loki started to breath a bit faster as he panicked and started to drown in his thoughts. "Lo-" Before Tony could finish Loki hung up, not wanting to hear Tony reject him.

Loki stares down at his phone for a bit before throwing it across the room. He his his face in the pillow as his body began to shake. He couldn't hold back the whimpers and whines that came out.

After a few minutes there was a soft knock at the door. A hesitant "Loki," was heard from outside. "Can I come in?" He nods silently into the pillow not even caring if Thor couldn't see him. Thor waited a bit before he made up his mind and went in. He hobbled to the side of the bed and sat down. He gently began to rub gentle circles on his back, not many people knew it but Loki was a very "touchy feely" person, and got a lot of comfort out of the action.

"What's wrong Loki?" Loki just mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow. Sighing Thor lays next to Loki the best he can and just holds him. Loki shivers and turns to face Thor. "What happened?" Sniffing Loki turns big wet green eyes to Thors face. "I met a guy..."

Thor smiled gently down at him and just rubbed his back. "And?" Loki hides his face in Thors chest. "Well I really like him a lot... Like a lot a lot." "Do you love him?" Loki silently nodded. "Did you tell him?" Loki nodded again. "How did he respond?" Loki shivered. "He d-didn't..." "Oh..." Thor sighed and just continued to give Loki all the comfort he needed.

Eventually Lokis eyelids began to feel heavy and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep surrounded by his brothers warmth. A short time after he fell asleep Thor heard some buzzing. Lifting his head he glared across the room at the little device. Sighing in relief when it finally stopped he relaxed again, but before he could it be gain again. Groaning in annoyance Thor pried Loki off of himself and hobbled across the room to answer the call.

"He-" before could finish a very panicked Tony cut him off, "Thank goodness Loki, I was so worried when you just hung up and then stopped answering I was scared please don't ever do that to me again, and I'm sorry I didn't answer right away I was just shocked happy and well scared! Loki I love you too! More then I can really explain! I really do. Please don't hate me." Thor wide eyes with his jaw slack could hear Tony panting lightly. "Uh this is uh well Thor..."

There was an awkward silence, before Tony said something. "Oh... Wait what who are you?" Thor laughed a bit. "I'm Loki's brother. And to be honest I can't say I was fond of you, but after hearing that I'm sure you love him, so now I like you as well." He could hear the worry in Tony's next statement, "I-is he okay?"

Thor smiled as he glanced over at Loki snuggled tightly around the pillow. "Yeah, he's fine. Just sleeping." He heard Tony's sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness..." Thor couldn't help but grin at this. "How did you two meet?" "oh uh... Loki didn't tell you?" Thor furrowed his brow a bit at this. "No... No he didn't." He heard Tony give a light chuckle "Don't be so tense man! We met online actually."

Online? Thor didn't really like the sound of that. "How long have you two been talking?" Tony made a humming noise while he thought. "Around 1-2 months... yeah that sounds right." Thor thought to himself a bit, until Tony dragged him out of them. "By the way man, what's got ya all bet up?" Thor smiles a bit. "Women." There's a bit of silence before Tony laughs full out. "W-what could you possibly mean by that?" He said through his laughter.

Thor laughed as well. "I was on my way home, and a women who was distracted by he friend hit me." There was another silence before Tony yet again broke it. "What." Thor laughed lightly. "I was hit by a-" "No! I got that part! Just like what? how cam you be so relaxed? Are you suing? If you are I can he-" Thor let out a hearty laugh.

"Tony call yourself, I'm not pressing charges." Tony was about to say something but Thor continued to talk. "It was an accident, and she was quite beautiful." The silence that kept returning made another appearance. "Thor have you ever heard of stalkholm syndrome?" Thor laughed even harder at that.

"Your a good man Tony." Thor really did like him. " Heh... I'm really not, but thanks man." "It's no problem, and as long as you keep Loki safe and happy we won't have any problems." Tony made a slightly frustrated noise. "What's wrong?" Tony groaned again, "I want to talk to Loki and tell him what I told you, but I really want him to continue resting."

Thor laughed a bit. "Do not worry yourself, I'll make sure he calls you when he wakes." Tony sighed in relief, "thanks so much man! I uh guess we'll talk again some other time. Oh and I'm Tony." "I sincerely hope so Tony. For now it's good bye."

"uh yeah bye..."

Much later in the day Loki began to stir. He whimpered a bit and snuggled closer to the pillow. He noticed his eyes and head hurt a bit, and his neck was sore. He thought silently to himself a bit before everything came flooding back.

Gasping he sat up straight and worried his lip between his teeth. What was he going to do... Tony probably hated him now. whimpering he put his head in his hand.

After a while the door opened, causing Loki to jump badly. "Th-Thor... Y-you scared me!" Thor laughed lightly, "Sorry brother, I truly did not mean to." Sighing Loki smiles at him. "I'm sorry I broke down..." Thor made a slight 'tch' sound before hobbling over to his side. "Do not worry, all is well." He held out Loki's cell. "Well almost..." Loki eyed his cell before looking up at Thor a bit confused. "Call Tony."

Loki looked away quickly. "W-why should I..." Pausing a moment Loki's eyes widened. "Wait Thor when did I tell you his name?" Thor smiled gently and ruffled his hair. "I talked with him briefly on the phone." Loki looked a bit panicked and looked up at Thor. "W-what do you mean?" "As I said earlier don't worry. Just call Tony and let him talk."

Loki bit his lip and slowly grabbed his phone. "I'll be back later to see how it went okay?" Loki nodded his head slowly. Thor smiled and ruffled his hair again, before walking out.

Loki stared at his cell for a bit feeling a bit confused. He didn't really understand what Thor meant. Sighing he tilted his head and looked away. He really wanted to call Tony but was worried. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath for strength and dialed the number.

Tony picked up almost immediately. "Loki! Hey uh you okay? Um I'm so sorry I didn't answer you earlier. I just froze, I like you a lot, and by that I mean well I uh I love you!" Loki blinked his eyes a bit shocked. Tony loved him. Tony LOVED him... HIM... Loki felt his eyes prickle with tears again.

"Ah! Loki please don't cry! I really mean it! I love you!" Loki let out a half sob half laugh. "Again Tony... Happy tears..." He heard Tonys loud sigh of relief. "I don't want you to every cry because your sad." Loki smiles gently and fell back onto his back and sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Thank you..." "What for?"

loki giggled slightly, "Everything..." He could practically hear Tony's smile. "You are very welcome, you adorable little Loki." Loli blushed and giggled again. "Oh! There you go again! So cute!" Loki hid his face as he felt it get hotter. "Y-your t-too kind..." Tony chuckled a bit. "Honestly I don't know how someone like me can be so unbelievably lucky." Loki hummed a bit in question. "I mean I was able to meet you."

"Oh..." Loki said with a large goofy grin. He heard a soft knock at the door. "Brother I have brought some food." Loki furrowed his brow as he tried to imagine how in the world he was holding good and keeping himself up. Laughing he goes and let's him in. "I hope you eat Loks" Tony says, hearing what Thor had said. "Oh you are still talking to Tony! I will leave the food here, please eat." "Thank you Thor." Loki says smiling happily.

"Your brother is a great guy." Loki smiles at that. "I'm really really glad you like him, it means a lot to me." "You are very very welcome, and it's not hard to like him." Loki giggled a bit. "Are you going to eat?" Loki bit his lip. "Well at least a little..." "What did Thor bring?" "toast and some orange." "Yum, wish I was there I'd feed it too you." Loki blushed deeply and giggled. "I wasn't joking you know!" "I know" "Hey Loks..." "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

You should all be overflowing with happiness at another early update!

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ please let me know what you think!

farewell!


	8. Chapter 8

Haaaaaii

:D welcome to chapter 8 please read and review!

Loki was sitting in his office waiting for the school day to start. He had a goofy grin on his face, he couldn't stop thinking about Tony. Sighing contently he heard a laugh from the doorway. Startled he turned to a Rogers standing in the door way. "Ha! did you make it up with your girlfriend Odinson?" Loki laughed a bit, "uh yeah girlfriend..." Rogers looked at him a bit strangely, "What do you mean by that?" Just as he says it the bell rings signaling the students to head to class. "Well Mr. Rogers you best be on your way!" He shock his head before heading out.

Lokis day was pretty much like every other day. Lunch came and he chatted with Tony. during his last period class Miss Hill knocked on the door. "Mr. Odinson something came for you." Curiously Loki went up to her, some of his students were snickering. Raising an eyebrow he asks, "Well? What is it?" She was smiling making Loki more suspicious. She pulls out a bouquet. He blinks a couple times just staring at it.

"what's this?" He says skeptically. "It's a bouquet." He continues to stare blankly. "So it is..." She smirks bigger, "Some big shot man, does he work for your girlfriend?" Blushing Loki looks at the tag. 'Hey just wanted to stop by and give you something almost as beautiful as you.' Written below the first message was sime quickly writen note. 'Heh sorry forget you wouldn't be done with work yet, so just left them with the nice lady. Love you!'

Loki looked up with slightly panicked eyes, "Is he still here?" Miss Hill blinked a few times a bit surprised by his urgency before nodding slowly. Sighing he ran past her leaving a room off confused students and secretary's behind.

Almost slipping a couple times as he hurriedly turned corners. When he made it to the office he quickly asked assistant secretary. "Is the man who brought flowers still here?" He was slightly out of breath and she looked at him a bit strangely before answering. "He just left." Cursing silently under his breath Loki ran outside of the building.

He sees someone in the parking lot, wearing a suit. In the back of his head he curiously wonders if he's hot. Biting his lip he stops, still holding the flowers, and just stares a bit. He took a breath before he had enough courage to call out to him. "Tony!" The man freezes. Loki sighs and starts walking again. "Tony."

As he get closer he recognisies Tonys hair. "Tony..." He still dosnt turn around, but Loki stands right behind him. "Tony..." he slowly wraps his arm tightly around Tony. "H-Hey loks..." He gently moves Lokis arms so he can turn around. Once facing him Lokis bottom lip begain to tremble slightly. Tonys eyes grew wide and he hugged Loki tightly. "Shhh... What's wrong?" Loki blushed lightly but shook his head. "N-nothing... Nothing is wrong... P-perfect..." He hugged Tony back tightly. "So very perfect..."

They stood there for what seemed like forever Tony just stroking Lokis back. Loki was holding on to him tightly with his head resting on Tony's shoulder. Eventually he turned his head and kissed Loki's head. "Your even more beautiful up close..." He whispered softly. "Also taller..." He added on. Loki could help the giggle that came up.

Tony smiled and couldn't hold back a chuckle of his own. "Your adorable." Loki blushed and hid his face in Tonys neck. Tony gently pulled Loki away, "Hey, don't hide... I want to see you." Blushing deeper he turned his head away. Smiling at him Tony laughs lightly. "As much as I enjoy standing in a parking lot, can we go somewhere?" Loki simply smiles lightly and nodded. "Alright then... Let's go to my car." He took Lokis hand in his and led him to a very expensive looking car. Loki blinked a couple times at it. He would never ever thought he would ride in a car like this.

Sitting down Loki sighed lightly at the comfortable seats. Tony laughed a bit. "Comfortable?" Loki blushed and looked down blushing. Tony laid his head on the wheel, as he looked at Loki with a simply lovesick smile. Loki slowly glanced over at Tony and giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked still smiling. "You..." Loki answered with another giggle. Tony made a slight little laugh of his own. "You shouldn't be allowed to be that cute." Loki blushed again and looked away.

Tony laughed a bit before starting the car and leaving the school. They sat pretty silently in the car, Loki grew a bit restless and was fidgeting lightly. Pretty soon Tony was pulling up to a small cafe. And they got out of the car and wondered in. Once seated they continues to sit in an awkward silence.

Loki looked up at Tony and couldn't help but notice a faint very soft blue light coming from beneath his shirt.

Tony was trying to take in all of Loki, not believing he was in front of him. He looked at the watch, and bracelet on his wrist, could that be where he uh... Tony didn't really want to think about it but he reached foreword and gently took one of his hands. He lightly trailed his fingers around the bracelet.

Loki held his breath and bit his lip when Tony took his wrist. He wouldn't tell Tony, but it actually was comforting to him to feel Tony touch him. Blushing a bit he looked away from Tony. "Please don't do this anymore." Loki blinked a couple times a bit confused. He looked at Tony. "Do what?"

Tony sighed lightly and continued stroking it. "Hurt yourself... Please... I just..." Taking a breath he paused. "It hurts me to think about it..." He brought the hand to his lips and he kissed it softly.

Loki only nodded and looked down. "Hey Tony?" "Yes Loki?" "Thank you..." He heard Tony give a little breathy laugh. "What for?" Loki looked up at Tony smiling widely with tinted cheeks. "Everything." He laughed lightly himself. "I love you."

Tony smiled gently at Loki and leaned across the table and pecked his cheek. "You are the sweetest thing I have ever seen, heard, met..." He leaned on his hand. "I love you too."

For a while they sat making small talk, not really talking about anything. Tony'a cell suddenly went off startling the two of them badly, and knocking them out of their bubble. Tony cursed and pulled out his phone, he groaned lightly. "What's wrong?" Loki asked a bit concerned. "It's pepper..." Loki tilted his head trying to remove where he'd heard her name before, students remembering her as the assistant. "Your assistant?"

Tony laughed a bit, "she's more of a mother..." Loki laughed lightly. "A mother?" "Heh, yeah a mother... She takes care of me, and makes me work." Loki laughed again. "Well answer her, I wouldn't want you to get grounded." Tony smiled apologetically before answering.

"Tony speaking. Yes pepper I know..." he glanced over at Loki with a smile. "I uh... Had to do something." He groaned softly. "Yes pepper I'll be there... fine fine... Yeah I understand... Bye." Sighing deeply Tony looks at Loki again. "I'm sorry loks I gotta head out. I'll call you later ok?" Loki smiled at him before answering. "Thats ok," he leaned up and kissed Tony. "I love you." Tony got his lovesick smile again. "I love you too... bye."

Loki waved bye as Tony walked away, but he looked back to wave back and continued walking. Resulting in him running into the door. Loki giggled and Tony blushed lightly and waved again before running out.

Loki sighed contently and laid his head down on his arms.

I seriously hope you guys enjoyed :) I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet, please let me know what you guys think.


	9. Chapter 9

Whoa... Chapter 9

honestly didn't think I'd still be writting :) thanks you guys so much for reading, and as always please review.

well without further ado!

Loki was floating. He felt as if he was on cloud nine. Nothing could bring him down. He felt safe and loved. He was on top of the world. For the first time in a long time he didn't feel scared. He didn't feel the need to feel pain. He was still at the small cafe lost in his own thoughts, leaning in his arms just relaxing. Letting out a deep sigh he relaxes further. Tony was more then he could ever ask for. He was kind and handsome, and let's not forget loving and understanding. Even though he knew Tony wanted to him to get better, Loki didn't feel as though he was a 'project.' Or something to be fixed. He knew it sounded a bit crazy but Loki trusted Tony immensely. He loved Tony without a doubt in his heart or mind. And the greatest thing if all was that Tony loved him too.

Jumping harshly as he feels his cell go off Loki takes a deep breath. Looking down he sees it's Thor calling him, curiously he picks up. "What the absolute hell loki! Are you okay! Are you safe? What happened? Are yo. Hurt? Please tell me your okay!" Lokis eyes were wide open in shock. Why in the world was he so worried? "Th-" but before he could say anything else Thor started again. "The school called me and told me you ran out! Did something happen? Seriously as your brother you need to tell me please..."

Loki couldn't help the soft smile that made it's way onto his lips. "Thor I'm fine, I'm sorry that I worried you. It's just that..." Loki have a small happy sigh, "Tony came..." Thor gasped audibly causing Loki to giggle. "Serioisly?" "Yes seriously!" He laughed.

"Why did you leave work?" Thor asked with a more serious tone. Loki blushed lightly. He had just up and ran. Oh crap... he was going to be in trouble... "Uh... Well uh Tony came by... And was just going to leave without saying bye... I sorta panicked and chased him down..." There was a bit if silence before Thor began to laugh. "Oh Loki!" Loki blushed again. "Eh-what..." "I'm glad you ran after him, but next time let me know ok?" Loki couldn't help the soft smile. "Ok... Thank you Thor..."

"no problem brother, you should probably go and check in with the school though." Loki giggled a bit. "I'll head over now, talk to you later." "See you later."

Loki walked into the front office and knocked lightly in the principals door. The recognizable voice of Fury sounded from inside for him to come in. He opened the door slowly and peaked his head in before the rest of his body. Fury looked up, "Well come in, don't hide." He said a bit angrily. A bit panicked he quickly opened the door and tripped a bit as he walked in.

"I j-just wanted to a-apologize for leaving without any notice..." Putting down the papers he had been looking at Fury leans back a bit. "Why Did you leave?" Looking down a bit. "Uh something came up?" Raising his brow, "Well don't ask me." "I had to uh... Meet somebody, but a assure you it won't happen again!"

Sighing a bit Fury closed his eye. "Mr. Odinson, you have been here for a while, and you haven't taken many breaks. I think I can over look this time." Loki sighed relief flooding through him. "Thank you so much sir!" He bowed slightly. "Thank you so much!" Fury rolled his eye. "It's really no problem. No the day is over you should head home." Loki smiled happily before answering. "I think I will. Thanks again."

Loki all but skipped out, although he almost tripped again causing him to blush. He hurriedly left after that.

Loki was laying in his bed thinking about the day. It had been a very busy day. He could hardly believe he had met Tony in real life. He was so good looking, and kind, oh and absolutely perfect. Sighing happily Loki rolled over onto his stomach and cuddled his pillow. He couldn't help but wonder why Tony had to leave so abruptly. Well he was a working man. Crap! He had forgotten to ask what Tony did... Sighing a bit in frustration Loki but his lip, telling himself he had to ask Tony next time they chatted... Which reminded him of how much he missed him...

Groaning lightly Loki rolled onto his side still cuddling the pillow. He wondered if Tony still thought if him as attractive... he did say that he thought Loki was good looking... Was he just being nice? Shaking his head Loki tried to clear his head of those thoughts. He looks at the clock and sees it's a bit past eight. Smiling he grabs his cell and dials Tonys number.

"Hello?" It was that women's voice again. Why in the world would she be answering his phone? And it's pretty late for it to be work related... "Uh hi it's um l-Loki..." She made a little noise before saying anything. "Well then you might be able to help me out, Tony locked himself in his workshop and he won't listen to me or come out. Would it be alright if I use you to get him out?" Blinking wide eyes Loki agrees a bit shyly.

He heard her shout Tonys name before saying that he was on the phone and he better come get it. He then heard a loud crash and a very loud Tony swearing. "fine pep, just slid it through the crack." He heard Pepper sigh. "Tony you have to come out to get it." He could almost hear the tenseness through the phone. "Fine." A little while later it was Tonys voice.

"Hey man, sorry about that. What's going on?" Said Tony a bit tiredly. "uh n-not much, what's going on over there?" He laughed a bit before answering. "Not much loks just getting some work done." Loki couldn't hold back his question so a bit abruptly he asks it. "What do you do for work?" There was a slight pause before Tony laughed again. "If I told you you probably wouldn't believe me... Do you know stark industries?" Loki almost laughed at the question. Who hadn't? "Of course I have." "Well I own it."

Loki just sat in silence for a bit. His mind good a thousand miles per second. How in the world had he not known that. How many people in the world are named Stark... He sighed a bit and bit his lip. "Uh you alright loks?" Tony asked a bit nervously. "Yeah I'm fine... Just an idiot..." "Why are you an idiot?" he sighed again. "I didn't know you worked for stark industries, even though your freaking last name is stark!"

Tony laughed a bit. "Now don't say that, who knows there might be millions if people with the last name stark." Loki rolled his eyes and curled in in himself. "Doubt it..." There was a pause before Tony chuckled and asked. "Hey loks... Are you pouting?" Loki sat up straight blushing. "N-no I-I'm not a child! I am definitely not pouting!" Tony laughed at him again. "There you go again being adorable. How can one be so utterly adorable..."

Loki blushed deeply and stuttered a bit. "You a-are too kind... A-such a f-flirt too..." He could practically hear the smugness in his voice when he answered. "Well one you can't say you don't like it, and two... I never lie." Loki smiled gently at the second reason. "So sweet..." "Oh I bet you are!" Loki blushed again and hid his face. "N-no I-I meant y-you..." "Well I'm not sweet... And trust me I've licked myself enough to know." Loki couldn't help but laugh at Tonys words.

Loki yawned a bit, "hey loks you tired?" Loki smiled sleepily. "Yeah," he curled up around his ever present pillow. "A bit..." Tony laughed softly. "You should sleep then my adorable boy..." Loki just smiled goofily and hummed into the phone. "Goodnight loks... I love you." Blinking heavy lids Loki have up trying to stay up. "G'nught... T-ny... ove you..." Loki was completely out before he finished his sentence. Tony chuckled before hanging up.

whelp sorry for delay but here it is :) really hope you enjoyed please review

U^ェ^U doggie!


	10. Chapter 10

Here we are :) chapter 10! Double digits!

Loki rolled over as he slowly began to wake up. He felt content and rested. He groaned a bit as he stretched out his body, much like a starfish. Sitting up though he whimpered and groaned as he felt a wave of dizziness.

Holding his head he whimpers again. He had a splitting head ache. He slowly begain to lean himself back, but Thor chose that moment to burst in. "Brother! I require your assistance!" Loki groaned loudly as he flopped onto his back and his head hit the pillow harshly. "What in the world do you need, Thor?" Loki asked through slightly clenched teeth.

Looking a bit sheepish Thor asked softly, "Hey you okay?" Loki turned his head towards Thor and smiled softly. "I'm... I'm fine Thor, just a headache." Thor sighed give me a second I'll be right back." Thor said before leaving.

Loki sighed and put an arm over his eyes, the light hurt his head more Then it already was. Loki began to wonder what Thor could possibly have needed. Thor came in quietly, and managed to get himself seated next to Loki. Loki slowly lowered his arm to look up at his brother.

"Here," Thor began, handing Loki some pills. "Take these." Loki glared at Thor and shook his head, wincing as the action caused more pain. "Loki I know how much you dislike medications... But..." Before Thor could finish Loki sat up quickly ignoring the intense pain. "Dislike? That does not even begin to... To... Explain how much I abhor meds! You know what they do to me! I will not, absolutly not take them!" He panted a bit before he whimpered and clenched his head in pain.

Thor sighed lightly and rubbed Loki's back, "please brother... I hate seeing you in pain..." he smiked down gently at Loki. "And besides I promise I won't let you do anything TOO insane."

Loki sighed biting his lip. He had a very, very low tolerance for anything and everything. sighing again he looked at Thor wearily. "You promise?" Thor smiled a perfect smile and answered, "Absolutely brother." Loki slowly sat up and accepted the medication taking it quickly.

He coughed lightly and Thor gently pushed him down onto the bed, "Stay home today Loki..." Loki rilled his eyes at him, "of course I will. Oh and what did you need?" Thor looked down slightly. "I was hoping you could wrap my casts in bags so I could take a bath." Loki tilted his head and smiled up. "Go get me some bags then."

Thor smiled happily and hobbled out quickly. Loki closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, letting the pills do there work. By the time Thir came back, Lokis mind was fuzzy. "Heeeeeey Thooooor..." He said with a goofy lopsided grin. He held out his arms and made grabby motions. "Hug!" Thor laughed at his actions and leaned down and gave him a half hug.

Rubbing his back and petting his hair Thor smiles at Loki. "Can you wrap my leg and arm for me brother?" Loki just humed and snuggled in closer. "Don wanna..." "But you said you would." Loki shock his head no. "Please?" Loki thought for a bit before finally conceding.

He fumbled uncoordinatedly for a bit before he finaly got the plastic around the material, happily he pats it at looks up at Thor begging for approval. Thor smiled happily down at him and pet his hair. Loki practically purred. "Loki I need to go take a bath now, will you be alright?"

Loki looked up at him with his big green eyes and nodded his head slowly. "Can I call Tony?" Thor laughed you don't have to ask me that brother, of course you can call Tony." Loki smiled and giggled before hugging Thor. "Thanks Thor!" Ruffling his hair Thor laughed before prying him off. "I'll see you later ok?" Loki didn't answer as he was already typing in Tony's number.

Loki waited with baited breath for Tony to pick up. Eventually he heard Tony's voice, "He-" but before he could finish Loki cut him off. "Hey Tony, it's loki, are you having a good day? I am! Well sorta I got a head ache. Thor gave me some medicine though so it's okay."

There was some silence, but Loki got restless and broke it's. "Tony? you there?" Tony laughed harshly at that. "Yes Loks I'm here, what's got you so excited?" Loki blinked his eyes a couple times before answering. "Excited? I don't know what you mean?" Tony laughed again making Loki smile. " what." "I bet your jumping off the walls... Loks what did Thor give you?" "Two little white pills."

there was a bit of silence again. "Seriously? Your high off tylonal? Remind me to give you a beer sometime..." Loki giggled slightly, "I don't drink, Thor says in not aloud you, I have no desire to anyway." Tony seemed a bit baffled. "Seriously? Wow! Just wow! I couldn't live without alcohol.

Loki mad a little 'tch' sound. "That doesn't sound healthy Tony!" Tony laughed a bit, "Oh not you too! I get enough of that from pepper." Loki mad an annoyed face. "Well then you should listen." Tony sighed audibly, "yeah... I know, it's just hard..." "We can do hard things!" Tony laughed again at Lokis enthusiasm.

"Yeah loks I guess we can..." Loki smiled widely at that. "Hey Tony what that thing on your che-" But before Loki could finish his question, he heard Peppers voice loudly yell at Tony to stop goofing off. Tony cursed under his breath, "sorry Loks I gotta go, talk to you later?" Loki pouted a bit and hugged his knees. "Yeah... I guess... Tony?"

Tony laughed lightly, "Yes?" "I love you! Byebye!" Loki said quickly before hanging up. Turning into a giggling mess Loki falls back into the bed with his cell clutched to his chest. Sighing loudly he closes his eyes and decides to take a nap.

Ha! Take that writers blocK! (╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \\)

Well hope you enjoyed! As always please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 here we are... :D hope ya guys enjoy!

Oh and doing something different this chapter, let me know if ya like it!

Loki groaned lightly as he began to wake up. He felt groggy and heavy. He curled around his pillow tightly. After a while, he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to see what time it was. His eyes widened a bit as he saw that it was a little passed 12:30. Blinking his eyes in confusion he suddenly say straight up, and jumped out of bed. Groaning as his head throbbed and he became dizzy, he continued to run out of the room.

When he opened the door he came face to face with Thor balancing a plate of 'mini' corndogs. "Loki? Where are you going?" Thor asked with his ever present smile. Lokis eye twitched, "I have to go to work!" Thor laughed lightly. "No your not! I already called in to let them know." Loki looked ang tilt at Thor, "Why in the world would you do that Thor! I have to work!" Thor made soothing noises and handed Loki the corndogs.

"You've been working too hard lately, you had a bad head ache, so I diecided it was time for a break." Loki sighed and took the corndogs. Pouting slightly Loki sat down on his bed. "Thanks Thor..." Thor just laughed and managed to get himself situated next to Loki, and put his hand around his shoulders. "There isn't a reason for you to thank me." Loki smiled and leaned into Thor. "Your the best friend, and brother I've ever had."

Thor laughed and hugged Loki, "Try to eat something brother, your too thin as it is." Loki laughed picking up a corndo. "You made my favorite!" Thor smirked at Loki, "I'm just glad it's STILL your favorite." Thor said chuckling. Loki blushed bright red and looked down and ate his food.

They sat in silence for a while, before Thor broke it. "Hey Loki?" Loki looked up at him with curious eyes. "Yeah?" "Do you think I could meet Tony?" Loki smiled a big bright smile. "Of course! You really want to meet hime? I'm sure he'll agree!" Loki started ecstatically.

"Yes I want to meet him, He's the man who can inspire such love from you." Thor said with a happy smile, and ruffle of Loki's long hair. Loki giggled and blushed, "He's so kind... And sweet and loving and wonderful and..." Thor laughed cutting Loki off, and causing him to blush an even deeper shade of red. "Yes, yes I'm sure he is."

Loki smiled gently up at Thor. "I really hope you guys get along," Loki nudged Thor lightly with his elbow. "I'm sure we will." Thor said hugging Loki. Loki just smiled and hugged Thor back. He eventually began to feel sleepy again. "Mm, Thor?" "Yeah?" "Mm gunna take another nap..." He pulled back slowly and laid on his bed, curling around his pillow. "Alright, sleep well brother." Thor said as he hobbled out of the room.

Tony groaned as he leaned back in his chair to pop his back. Today had been a very busy day. Pepper wouldn't stop bugging him to finish the paperwork that had been piling up. Smiling to himself In that goofy love struck way, he thought about Loki. His adorable, little, sweet...? Tony creased his forehead in thought. Were they boyfriends? Well he assumed they were they had already told each other those three sweet lovely beautiful words. Slouching in his chair he smiled again. In his opinion that made them boyfriends. But how would that make Loki feel? Good he hoped...

Smirking he let out a half laugh. Thinking about Loki feeling good... Tony still couldn't believe that Loki got high on pain killers. If he couldn't get him to drink beer, maybe wine Would work. Laughing as he thought about how bad Loki would get. He probably wouldn't be able to stand! Laughing again he shook his head. Despite all his past experiences with highly intoxicated people, he had to admit, a hammered Loki would be adorable.

He turned around in his fancy wheely chair he looked out the window. Seeing his own reflection he frowned. He wasn't the greatest looking guy out there... And he was absolutely sure Loki could get anyone he wanted, with his stunning gorgeous looks. Looking at his chest where he could see the faint light of his 'heart.' Tony was surprised that Loki hadn't asked about it yet, well he had tried to, but he had been interrupted by pepper. Tony was actually happy about this, he wasn't sure how to explain things to Loki. Besides Loki had enough problems of his own. Besides, he didn't want to scare Loki away, like he had the men before him.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Tony called for them to come in. Pepper walked in with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Good evening Tony, I believe it's time for a toast." He smiled has he turned to her. "Wow, have to do is do some paper work, and you bring alcohol? Sounds like a win to me."He walked over to her taking the glass, as she pours a glass.

Pepper walked to his desk and leaned against it. "Tell me about Odinson." She said suddenly catching Tony off gaurd. He blinked at he a bit before he laughed. "He's a great guy." He said simply causing her to raise her eyebrows at him expectantly. "He must be more then just great?" He rolled his eyes and took a sip, relishing in the taste. "He's the best thing that could have happened."

Pepper looked at him for a bit before saying anything. "You really like him don't you?" Tony looked out the window at the beautiful cityscape. He smiled gently to himself, "yeah..." He whispered more to himself then to anyone.

Laughing lightly he swirled his drink around, oh how Loki would act if he had just one glass of it... Laughing again he finishes off the glass and takes the bottle to pour another.

The two stood in a companionable silence for a while before it was broken by a voice they both knew as Jarvis. "Sir, Loki Odinson is attempting to reach you, would you like me to answer it?" Tony frowned slightly at that, glancing at the clock his suspicion is confirmed, it was too late for Loki to still be awake.

Tony waved Pepper away as he told Jarvis to answer it. She walked out silently, and had just made it out the door when Tony heard Loki's soft panting. Pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows in worry he picks up his cell. "Hey Loks everything Okay?"

He heard a soft whimper and what sounded like him shaking his head. He was panting hard and fast. "Whoa, whose! Calm down what's wrong?" Another whimper was heard around the loud panting. "Loki I want you to take a deep breath for me." He heard Loki begin to try to take deeper breaths, but they just became more shallow and he stopped letting air out. "Loki, listen to me. Take a deep breath and try to hold it for ten seconds."

The rapid breathing started to slowdown as he tried to take in deep breaths and hold them. "That's right Loki there we go," he started when he had decided Loki had calmed down enough to speak. "Now what's up? What's got you so worked up?" He waited a second while Loki began to try and speak. "Ni-Ni-night... Ma..." He managed through his erratic breathing.

It took Tony a second to figure out what he was saying. "Nightmare?" He heard Loki try to say yes, but just ended up whimpering. Tony made soft comforting noise, "it's alright, just take a deep breath and snuggle up to your pillow." He heard Loki make a little noise. "There we go that's it, just relax." Loki made a soft noise.

Tony smiled gently at that. "Did you have a good day?" Tony asked him, trying to get his mind off the bad things. "I-it was a-alright..." Tony nodded his head slowly. "That's good, what did you have to eat today?" There was a silence and Tony furowed his brow. "Loki?" He said a bit sternly. "Did you eat?" "I uh... H-had some c-corndogs..."

Tony blinked his eyes, how in hell was he so cute? "Corndogs?" He could practically see the lovely blush that would be painted across his cheeks. "Y-yeah... The mini kind..." Tony couldn't hold back the laugh that came at those words. "You are so painfully adorable." Loki giggled sleepily. "I don know..." He slurred slightly. Tony laughed at him. "Just close your eyes and relax." "Mmk..." Eventually Lokis breath evened out. He smiled happily at the soft mumbling coming from his beautiful boyfriend.

Shaking his head slowly he hung up and put his cell to the side. Sighing happily he leaned back in the chair. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful thing..."

Well there we go Tony's side ;D please let me know what you thought :D well love ua guys :)

until next time

byebye


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 hope you guys like this chapter :) just so you guys know this is a bit of a strange chapter

Loki sighed as he thought about Tony. He was so kind, sweet, nice, gentle... Pretty much everything Loki needed. Sighing again he leaned on his hand. He knew that Tony wouldn't hurt him, well at least not on purpose. He suddenly feels a rough hand shake his shoulder lightly, causing him to jump harshly And snap out of his daydream.

Looking to the side at the person who dragged him out of his dream, he notices snickers and one full out laugh. "Care to join us, Mr. Odinson?" He made eye contact with Mr. Rogers and blushes brightly nocking his had from off his own shoulder. "S-sorry..." He mumbled quietly to principal Fury. The man sighed and shook his head slightly. "I understand these meetings are boring, but they are necessary." Loki nodded his head. "Yes sir... Sorry..." Fury sighed and continued with the meeting.

Loki felt a slight nudge to his side, and he glanced over to see a concerned Rogers. Tilting his head confused he asks a silent question. Rogers just shook his head and turned back to the principal. Sighing Loki follows suit.

Sighing heavily Loki wanders out of the school to begin his trek home. Before he could get very far he heard Rogers call out to him. "Hey man! Wait up!" He stoped and turned around, just in time for Rogers to run into him and knock them both down.

Loki whimpered in pain and Steve groaned. "R-Rogers..." Loki said weakly trying to push him off. Steve much to Lokis dismay seemed to be out. Whimpering again he began to shake Steve. "Mr. Rogers please wake up!" He begged the man. She began to panic shaking the man more hastily not liking the feelin of being held down. Suddenly he hears a shout if his name Loki looks over to see a worried Tony running over to him.

"Tony!" He whimpered a bit needily. "What are you doing here?" Tony stopped standing above him. "Thought I'd stop by, what's going on?" Loki just hit Rogers back again. "Help..." He whimpered. Making quiet noises Tony leaned down and began to roll the man over. Once he was off of him, Loki scrambled to get away. He was breathing a bit heavily, worrying Tony. "Hey loks, hey man calm down. look at me." Loki eyes were wide and his Pupils Dialated, and his breathing faster then it should be. Tony reached out and touched Lokis shoulder, but he flinched away quickly. "Whoa... Okay, hey Loks I need you to calm down okay?" Loki whimpered and pulled his legs up to his chest and just stared at Rogers. Tony was slowly making his way towards Loki, when they heard a loud groan from the man.

Loki watched with bated breath as the man began to get up, causing Loki to start shaking. Tony watched terrified as Loki began to shake, what could he do?

The man groaned again and rubbed his head as he began to sit up. Panicking Tony rushed to Lokis side and forced him to stand, and ran towards his car dragging Loki along.

Rogers sits up and looks around, and saw a 'strange' man running off with a shaking Odinson in tow. Cursing he stood, but fell right down again as a wave of dizziness over took him. He stands up again just in time to see his fellow teacher sat in a car, and driven off. Panicking he calls the police.

Tony is in his car driving Loki away, who ever that guy was, Loki was terrified of him. Tony didn't even want to think about why he would be on top of Loki. Glancing over at the man he sees he's trying to press himself into the sit, his legs pulled up and his head hidden.

His only thought was to get Loki to his home, where he would be safe and comforted.

He sighed in relief as he pulled into his drive way, and then into his massive garage. Once he was parked he turned to Loki and slowly reached towards him. He gently touched his shoulder, causing Loki to flinch and back away as far as the car would allow. With a soft shaky voice he whispers to the scary person. "P-please d-don't hurt m-me..."

Tonys heart just breaks at those words and he softly whispers with a gentle voice. "Loki, I will never ever hurt you." Loki just whimpers and curls up even tighter around himself. Running hands through his hair Tony panics. He didn't think he would be able to get Loki out of the car without scaring, or hurting him more. Groaning he lays his head on the wheel. Completely lost as to what to do.

Well sorry it's shorter, but there Ta go, I'll probably put the next chapter up tomorrow. So until then let me know what cha think. Byyyyyyye


	13. Chapter 13

Well let's see what happens to the gang in episode 13 ( ´▽｀)

Oh and there's a bit more swearing in this chapter

Loki was scared. He didn't know where he was, and who he was with. All he knew I'd that the man claimed he wouldn't hurt him, but Loki knew he had to be lying. He has already made up his mind not to do anything the man said to do. He wanted to be home. With Thor. Thor was safe. Whimpering he curls up tighter, feeling his eyes get hot and uncomfortable. He didn't want to cry in front of this stranger. Sniffling he holds his breath. What did he do to deserve this? Was he so Pathetic?

The man was trying to talk to him, but he didn't want to hear it. He just covered his ears and buried his head deeper into his legs.

Tony was lost. What the hell was he supposed to do!? Loki was breaking, he probably had already broken. Running his hand through his hair he gets increasingly frustrated. After a few minutes he hears the voice of his AI. "Sir, your guest is having a panic attacking, I would suggest doing something before it gets to serious." Tony made a frustrated noise. "Well hell Jarvis if I knew what to do I wouldn't just be sitting here!" Tony yelled getting increasingly more frustrated. Sighing a bit after a second. "Do you have any ideas?" In a seemingly smug voice the AI answered. "You should ask for help more often sir. Loki is close with his brother is he not?" Tony nodded his head silently. "Well then, why not try to contact him?"

Tont aay up as if he had just been slapped. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that? "Thanks Jarv, can he find his brothers number and foreword it to my cell?" The response was immediate. "Of course sir." Tony took a few deep breaths to calm down, everything was going to work out.

Thor was panicking he had just got a call from the police that Loki had been seen dragged into a car by a strange man he was scared of. What if that bastard had returned? Loki was pretty, what if someone else decided they wanted a taste? He growled low in his throat as he continued to Limp back and forth.

He growled again. He was so pissed. And worried. And he just wanted his brother safe. Cursing loudly he reminded himself that when Loki was back he'd get To talk number. He needs to be able to contact him.

Jumping harshly when he hears his cell go off he answers it quickly. "Hello?" "Thor?" Thor tilted his head slightly. "Yea-" but before he could even finish the man cur him off. "Thor its Tony, Loki is with me but he's freaking out, he was underneath some strange man and he was so scared so I took him away but I'm scared I may have done more bad then good. He's so scared Thor I can't calm him done he doesn't even seem to know who I am. I need your help Thor please."

Thir was surprised to say the least, had Tony saved Loki from his kidnapper? "Where are you Tony?" Tony rattled off an address quickly. "Okay I'll be right there, Tony can you do something for me?" Tony replied affirmatively. "Take a deep breath and relax, your panicking." "I-I'm fine just hurry, Loki needs you." Thor cursed under his breath. "Okay Tony I'm going to have to hang up. I have to call someone take me there okay?" Tony agreed. "Alright I'm hanging up now." "K please hurry..." "I will, remember Tony deep breaths." He said before hanging up.

He first dialed the number the police had given him if he got any news. He told them he had found him, but he needEd a ride to get to him. One of the officers said that they would be able to take him.

Tony took a deep breath as he tried his best to calm down. Taking deep breaths and putting his head down. He looked over at the shaking form of his boyfriend. He wanted to just hold Loki and tell him everything was going to be okay.

But he really didn't want to scare him more then he already was. He let out a whimper of his own and ran his hand through his hair again. He felt so lost. Under his breath he began to beg Thor to hurry up.

"Sir, there are some men at the front door." Tony's head snapped up. "Lead them here Jarvis..." "Yes sir." Tony thanked a God he didn't believe in and sighed in relief. Soon enough he heard Thor call out his name. "Over here..." He called out weakly to them.

Thor reached them first and he gasped when he say the stat Loki was in. Tony looked up at Thor with puppy eyes one might see on a kicked kitten. "Th-Thor... Help please..." Thor was a bit shocked at that and he really didn't know what to say. "It's alright, why don't you go talk to the nice police man over there." Tony just nodded and shakily stood up. He wobbled over to the said man.

Thor sighed and he slowly began to sit in the drivers seat. A bit awkwardly due to his casts. He turned to his brother and softly began to talk to him. "Hey Loki, it's Thor." Loki was shaking harshly and he could hear his erratic breathing. Thor slowly reached out and softly touched his brothers shoulder. Loki whimpered and seemed to curl up on himself even more. "Shhh shhh Loki it's me Thor, nobody's going to hurt you. Your safe."

Loki was still shaking, but he whispered very softly. "Th-Thor..." Thor smiled very gently and began to softly rub Lokis back. "Your okay..." But before Thor could get anymore out he had an armful of Loki. "Mm s-scared th-Thor..." He gently stroked his back making gently reassuring noises. "It's okay Loki your safe now..." Loki just broke down in Thors arms and cried.

Tony was a bit out of it as he wandered over to the other people in the garage. When he was in front of them he lifted his head slowly and his eyes grew wide. The man was here! Getting defensive Tony glared at him. "What the fuck are you doing here." Tony said flat out.

The blond and police man just stared momentarily stunned. The police man looked as if he was about to speak, but Tony cut him off. "I asked why the absolute fuck are you doing here?" He said walking closer to the man.

Steve was confused at first, but the longer he looked at Tony he recognized him."Ah! Your the guy!" Before Steve could say anything else Tony glared angrily and punched Steve hard knocking him out cold.

Well well well what ever shall happen next :)

hope you enjoyed. Please read and review! （＾Ｏ＾


	14. Chapter 14

Oooo what's going to happen! Welcome to chapter 14! Oh can I just say I love you guys ;)

Tony was panting lightly, why the hell had this man been here? He had no right! Tony could hear someone trying to talk to him, but he was just to angry to understand it. He felt someone's had on his shoulder, causing him to snap his head to the side to see a concerned Thor barely managing to stay upright with a Loki clinging onto him. "What the hell? Why in the world would you bring that man here!" Thor looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Tony looked at Thor as if he was insane. "He's the guy who was holding Loki down! Loki was scared of him!" Tony was frantically pacing and waving his arms around, gesturing to Steve angrily. "Why the hell would you bring him here!" Thor opened his mouth to say something, but Loki whimpered causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at him.

He was gripping onto Thor tightly. "D-don't b-be mad p-lease..." He whispered softly into Thors shirt. Tony's face immediatly washed out of all color and his shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry loks, I didn't mean to scare you..." Loki just whimpered and cuddled closer to Thor. Tony sighed completely deflated of any anger, "Thor, why don't you take him into the living room, it's right beside the front door..." Thor nodded slowly and led Loki carefully out of the room.

Tony sighed heavily after they left and he turned to the officer. "Sorry, uh I guess we need to talk..." He scratched the back of his neck and nudged Steve with his foot. "And I'm uh sorry about this." The man sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll be honest with you guys, this all sounds like a miss-understanding..." Tony looked down and continued to nudge Steve. "Next time something like this happens stick around to hear the whole story..." Sighing again before continuing, "and just be careful..." Tony nodded his head solemnly. "I understand sir..." The officer laughed and pat Tony on his back. "Don't be so down kid, your a good guy. Well now I should be heading out."

With that the officer left, leaving Tony alone with Steve. Tony sighed and bent down next to the blond. Tony glared at the back of his head, he still didn't like the guy. Groaning he rubbed his own face, what the hell was he doing? Punching guys? Taking his love away? Practically kidnapping him... He probably ended up scaring Loki more then he already was... Wait why was Steve on top of Loki?

Swearing lightly under his breath Toy glared harder at Steve before standing up. Once up he leaned down and began to drag the man towards the door. "What the hell am I doing..." he whispered quietly under his breath.

Loki was shaking harshly and clinging to his brother tightly. "Mm scared t-thor..." he whimpered again and held on tighter. "I know brother... But your okay now..." He led Loki over to a large white couch. Tony was seemingly a very wealthy man.

Thor eventually got himself situated with a trembling Loki in his lap. Slowly rubbing soothing circles on his back, Thor whispers quiet comforts. Thor was truly at a loss on how to calm his brother down. He felt so utterly helpless.

Lokis body was so tense, it must have been painful. Thor sighed and held Loki closer. "Shhh... It's alright... It's me Thor nobody's going to hurt you... I got you..." Loki whimpered and hid his face. Thor just continued to hold loki close and card his fingers the tough his long inky hair.

After a long while Lokis breathing had begun to slow down, "Th-Thor I don't feel so good..." Thor nodded slowly and leaned his head ontop of Lokis. "That's okay... Why don't you try and sleep?" Loki nodded slowly before looking around a bit. "Where are we?" Loki was a little bit astonished at how expensive the place they were in looked. Thor smiled down at him and laughed a bit. "Tony's home."

Lokis eyes went wide, "Wha? H-how? Why? Uh I'm comfused..." Thor laughed lightly at Lokis confusion before gritting his teeth. "Hey Loki how much do you remember of today?" Loki looked up at Thor his eyes filled with confusion. "Well to be honest... Uh... Maybe walking out of the school?" Loki bit his lip. "And being scared..." Loki curled up a bit. "Really scared..."

Thor sighed and ruffled Lokis hair. "Well don't worry there's no reason to be scared anymore." Loki nodded and curled up into his brother. "Thanks Thor..." Thor smiled as held him close. "Your welcome Loki..." He whispered, but Loki was already out.

Thor heard a grunt from the hallway leading into the room. "what the hell am I doing.." He heard a frustrated Tony mumble. Thor laughed at the man. What could he possibly be doing? Eventually he saw the man dragging a certain blond behind him. "Tony, what are you doing?" Tony grunted and let go of the arm he was using to drag. "Well I could just leave him on the garage floor, so I'm bringing him to the couch."

After that Thor watched silently as Tony struggled to drag the big man over to the couch and try to get him on it. After what seemed like an eternity Tony flopped down next to Thor. Thor laughed at the mans efforts. He was certainly a stubborn man. Tony glared at him halfheartedly Before his eyes softened completely. "You can put him in a bed if you want." Tony said in regards to the sleeping Loki. Thor laughed, "I would, but I can't exactly carry him..." He gestured to his cast.

Tony smiled at Thor happily. "I'll take him." He said as he stood up and walked infront of thor. Though a bit awkward the eventually got Loki cradled in Tony's arms. Tony had that goofy grin that so often seemed to be on him lately. "He's so light..." he whispered a bit absent minded. Thor smiled up at him softly. "Yeah... We need to work on that..."

With that Tony carfully carried Loki away to a guest room, it was too early to put him in his bed... Right?

Hey welcome to the end of this chapter :) hope you guys enjoyed, until nextime

tata!


	15. Chapter 15

Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! O.O the 15 chapter Sorry for such a long wait... Hope you guys enjoy

Tony yawned as he wandered back into his living room, fully intent on calapsing on the couch. When he had finally made it back though he saw the back of thors head. Sighing heavily Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about all this..." He said as he hesitantly walked foreword. Thor jumped slightly in surprise.

He stood and faced Tony with his seemingly ever present grin. "It is alright Tony, if I was in your situation I would most likely have done the same." Tony sighed again and in a manner quite similar to sulking. Thor couldn't help but compare him to a puppy.

"I just..." Tony started as he collapsed onto the couch. "I mean I..." He started again before throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. "I was just so... Worried..." he said before turning towards Thor. "You know?" Thor shook his head lightly. "That my friend I understand." Tony groaned and covered his face with his arms. "I think I did more harm then there already had been done..."

To put it nicely, Tony figured, he felt like absolute shit.

Thor sighed lightly. "Tony, my brother is a very complex individual..." Tony lowered his arm to glance at Thor. Thor turned and looked Tony square in the face. "And he has been through a lot in his life." Thor sighed again and leaned his head against the back of the couch. "Things that no one should ever, ever, have to go through."

The sat in silence for a few minutes, after a bit though Tony grew a bit listless and figeted. Thor couldn't help but notice the slightly nervous actions from Tony. "What's on your mind?" Tony sighed heavily. "I-uh know, um, what that 'man' did." Thor looked down sadly. "Ah... I see..."

they sat in silence again neither one keen on breaking it. Tony yawned softly as the events of the day caught up. He allowed his eyelids to slip closed as he fell into the abyss of sleep.

After what must have been a few hours three men were startled awake by a loud scream. Tony was immediately up and heading towards the noise. Thor was stuck in the confines of the couch, and Steve was startled so badly he had fallen off the couch and was laying on the floor dazed.

Tony entered the guest room to see Loki thrashing around on the bed. Tony approached the scene cautiously. When he got to the side of the bed he figured it would probably scare loki too much if he were to just grab him. He sat on the edge, and begin to speak to Loki in soft gentle tones. Eventually Loki began to calm down slightly. His breathing was still faster and heavier then it should be but it was definitely getting better.

After a bit Lokis breathing returned to normal and he began to curl up tightly around his blanket. Tony sighed lightly and smiled fondly at the sight. How could he not at something so utterly and fantastically adorable. Loki sighed softly in his sleep as he snuggled deeper into his blankets. Tony laughed lightly and stroked his hair lightly massaging his scalp. Loki seemed to melt into the bed as he began to make a soft purring sound.

Tony heard someone clear their throat softly from the door way. Tony turned to see Steve and Thor standing in the doorway. Tony smirked at the two before looking down and Loki again, and brushing some of the beautiful hair out of his face.

Tony gently stood, as to not move the bed too much, and walked out silently guiding the other men out as well. They walked in an awkward silence that was almost painful. The three men stood awkwardly standing in the living room before Tony plopped down on one of the sofas. Steve and Thor stood a bit before Steve sat next to Tony with a slight hiss of pain. Thor stood awkwardly for a bit more before Tony made a gesture for him to sit. He sat in the opposite couch, and the three just sat in the silence.

For a little while longer they sat in the silence, but eventually Tony, of course, broke it. "So uh, you work with Loks?" The question was obviously directed at Steve, but the man was off somewhere in his mind. The three sat in silence for a bit before Thor lightly cleared his throat and Steve jumped and stumbled a bit to say something. "Huh Wha wai huh?"

Tony laughed full out at the ridiculous words, well what he assumed were words, that the man had said. "I just asked if you worked with Loki." Tony said after his laughter calmed down. Steve looked a bit embarrassed at the fact that Tony found him so amusing. "Uh, well yeah, I teach history, US history mostly..."

Tony made a non-conmital sound in reaponse, Steve could help the bit of annoyance he felt at that. Why would he ask a question then just dismiss the answer? With a sigh and a slight eye twitch he stared off into space once again.

The three men returned once again to their silence. Every once and a while someone would ask a question for a bit of awkward small talk. As their long day seemed to get even longer as they sat and the night progressed. They sat, fidgeting every once and a while throughout the entirety of the night.

After an eternity of silence they hear a loud crash causing everyone to jump to their feet. Tony immediately whipped around to see the source of the noise. It was Happy. Tony sighed in relief. The man had just dropped a large box he had been carrying for some unknown reason. "Happy... You scared the hell outa me." Tony said through a sigh.

Happy fumbled a bit with the box he had dropped. "Sorry Tony pepper asked me to get this for her, I tripped a bit..." he stood up with the box, "and well dropped it." Tony smiled in amusement at the man. "Don't worry about it man, it's all good." Happy smiled at this and leaned slightly over to the side, "uh, if you don't mind me asking, who're they?" Tony blinked a couple times before turning. "Oh uh the one with the stupid face is a guy who works with Loki and the other one, with the crutches,is his brother."

Steve made a face, that did indeed prove Tony's point, at the way he was introduced. While happy just accepted it and made his exit. Tony smirked and turned in his heel and flipped back down onto the couch.

Hey guys sorry it's been so long sense the last update, also sorry about the shortness the next chapter will be longer I promise :) and also full of loki and Tony fluff oh and probably some brotherly love XD

well untill then

love ya all (●°u°●) 」


	16. Chapter 16

Here we are chapter 16

sum floof be instore for dis chapture

Welp here we go!

Loki woke up comfortable and warm. His back hurt as it always did, but he felt rested and inexplainably content. He could honestly say at that moment he just wanted to stay curled up under the incredibly warm and soft blankets. His body tensed almost painfully when he heard the door open. All the pleasant feelings had left his body, and he realized he didn't know where he was or who could possibly have just entered the room.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to curl himself into a ball. He made a couple soft whimpering noises, As he felt the stranger sit on the side of the bed. He had no idea who it could possibly be, but he didn't care. He was scared. So very scared.

He heard a gentle lulling voice whisper softly too him. "Hey Loks it's okay, it's just me, it's Tony." Loki knew Tony but how could he know for sure this was him? Loki just whimpered and curled up more on himself. He heard 'Tony' sighed lightly before he felt gentle fingers in his hair. Carding through it softly. Slowly easing Loki into the feel.

For some unknown reason Loki knew that the man was Tony. Loki sighed and leaned his head into Tony's fingers, almost purring. Tony smiled down at the adorable act. "Now then Loks, what's got you so worked up?" Loki made a small noncommittal noise before his body completely relaxed.

Loki felt Tony continue to stroke his hair, gently rubbing his scalp. He remembered a bit of the events of the day before. Not much due to the fact that he had been panicking, but enough to know where he was.

Tony felt a bit of pride at seeing Loki so completely relaxed under his touch. Even though he was curious as to why Loki had been so tense when he had come in, he didn't really care now that he was completely melting under his fingers.

They sat like that for a while each just enjoying the company of the other. Tony's arm was beginning to get tired though, but Loki saved the day. "Hey Tony?" Loki whispered sleepily. Tony made a soft half laugh at the inquiry. "Yes Loki?" Loki looked up at Tony with half lided eyes. "It's... Kinda cold..." "oh? And just what would you like to do about that?" Tony asked curiously. Loki blushed and looked away, he wasn't really cold he just wanted some cuddles.

Tony sat just waiting for a bit more before he sighed and slowly layed behind Loki. He gently put one of his hands on Lokis hip and leaned on the other. Loki stiffened at the touch slightly before relaxing. They layed in this position for a while before Loki scooted back into Tony and seemed to mold their body's together. Tony laughed lightly and stroked Lokis hip lightly. Loki hummed softly in delight and relaxed further. Again feeling the warm arms of sleep wrap around him.

Tony felt unbelievably comfortable with Loki pressed against him. His soft breath evened out until Tony was sure Loki was asleep. Tony smiled at the man so close to himself and layed himself completely on the mattres. He wrapped his arms around the other mans waist and closed his eyes. Tony felt as if he was the luckiest man in the universe.

And funnily enough Loki didn't feel cold.

Thor was trying to explore the giant house to the best of his ability, Steve had left about an hour earlier and Tony had disappeared into the unknown, so Thor had been left alone. He had gotten extremely bored just sitting in the living room, and had decided to find out more about the beautiful home he was in.

He soon found that the man, Tony, must really love glass. There were many large lovely glass windows and walls. There even seemed to be a staircase made of glass as well. Thor opted not to try and climb them due to the terrifying idea that it might actually be glass.

The hallways were decorated with all kinds of expensive looking trinkets, and the doorways were large and ornate. The lights were mostly chandeliers. But even with the resemblance to a mansion, the house was full of technology. It had all kinds of gadgets that Thor had never seen before. Though strangly enough he found no television.

One of the strangest rooms Thor had seen was a room with three white walls and one black wall. The back had a few theatre apliences and the Room had a few very comfertable looking couches.

After an hour or two of exploring Thor got tired and decided to go check on his brother, whom he assumed was still asleep. It took a few minutes for thor to remember where the room was but eventually he found it.

He opened the door as slowly and quietly as he could, as to not disturb the inhabitant. What he saw surprised him. Loki was indeed in the bed, but wrapped around him was Tony. He couldn't help but think that the pair of them were adorable together.

Thor approached the bed as quietly as he could with his crutches, and smiled down at them. Tony had one of his legs thrown over Loki, and both his arms wrapped tightly around his midsection. He's face was snuggled into Loki's neck and hair. Loki made a slight whimper before trying to snuggle even closer to Tony, and the man responded by wrapping his arms tighter around the other.

As Thor stood over the pair he came to the conclusion that if Loki were to date anyone, he was glad it was Tony. He was a good man, and he seemed to love Loki. Thor sat on the edge of the bed as gently as he could. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Loki's head, but as he leaned back he smirked a bit and ruffled Tony's hair.

They really were more adorable together then words could explain.

welp there we go, I know they've been a little shorter lately, but the next chapters are gunna be longer.

Hope you enjoyed!~


	17. Chapter 17

here we are the chapter of the 17

i was looking over the last couple chapters and I realized they were kinda like fillers... Lol this chapter will move the story along more

hope you enjoy!~

Tony was slowly beginning to wake up. He didn't particularly want to, at the moment he felt very comfortable wrapped around a very warm body. He sighed as he snuggles closer the the back of the person. Tony's eyes flew wide open, Who was in his bed?

He was met with long black hair in front of his face. He sif he'd lightly as he remembered the day before. He smirked slightly as he felt Loki shift and Snuggle back against him. Tony blushed lightly when he fully realized the predicament he was in. Lokis thin sinewy body was pressed against his own. cursing softly to himself, he was only a man! He sighed and tried to remove himself from behind the other man without waking him.

He froze when he heard Loki stir and mumble something. When he quieted down again Tony sighed in relief and slowly got off the bed. Just as he was reaching the door he heard a quiet call of his name from the bed. "Tony?" He cursed silently before answering. "Yeah?" it took a couple seconds before Loki answered him. "You're warm." Was all he said before he seemingly fell back asleep.

Tony chuckled a bit at the uter and complete adorableness of the action. Tony was out of the room and heading to his own when he heard a loud crash coming from what he guessed was the kitchen.

Raising and eyebrow in curiousity, Tony made his way to the kitchen. When he got there he saw a very unbalanced Thor. He standing on one leg and wobbling a bit, while trying to make what could have maybe been pancakes with his one hand. Laughing a bit at the scene, he effectively startled Thor causing the man to fall to the ground. 

Thor snapped his head around and observed Tony laughing even harder after his fall. "Dude, Thor what are you doing?" Tony asked in between laughs. Thor glared slightly, he did not enjoy the fact that he was Tony's source of amusement. "I was making breakfast." 

Tony stopped laughing shortly after that and he smiled at Thor. "Don't worry about it, your my guest." With that he helped Thor up and guided him to the counter stool. "I'll finish what you've started." 

Tony and Thor sat in companionable silence while Tony finished the pancakes thT Thor had started. But as time went on it became increasingly apparent that Tony had no idea what he was doing. As he tried to flip his third pancake, it like the rest, ended half on half off of the pan. Thor was smirking the entire time enjoying the distressed look on Tony's face as he continually tried to make breakfast. 

After a few more failed attempts Tony groaned angrily and threw the spatula on the floor. "I give up! This is impossible, we're getting take out!" Thor laughed full out at the mans sudden out burst and couldn't help but laugh harder when Tony full out glared at him. "You suck, you know that." Tony started continuing to glare. "You really truly suck." This only caused Thor to laugh harder. Tony threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "It's not like you were doing any beter!" 

Suddenly both men stopped and turned to the entry way we're they heard a soft laugh. Loki was standing in the doorway smiling happily at the both of them. Tony imeadiatly smiled back feeling his 'anger' slip away. "How are you feelin loks? Any better?" Loki just shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I think so." His smile fell a bit but Tony could still see the joy in his eyes. 

Loki walked into the kitchen and looked at Tony's failed creations and laughed lightly. Shaking his head he took the remaining batter and made some actually pretty good looking pancakes. Tony whistled in suprise, "well loks didn't think that batter could be saved, seeing as Thor had made it." Thor looked fairly ticked off at the statement. "Oh I beg to differ! It was not my batter at fault, but your complete lack of skill!" Tony scoffed at that and turned back to the pancakes and made up three plates.

The three ate in silence for the most part, though a few comments and complements were shared. Loki smiled watching his brother and.... Boyfriend, interact. Although to an outsider he bet it looked as though Thor disliked Tony, but in all reality Loki was able to see the fondness Thor already seemed to have for Tony. The two off them were seemingly arguing frustratedly, but we're really just poking fun. Loki had to honestly admit that the fact that the two of them got along was something so important to Loki, that he figured that if Thor didn't like Tony, he would try to forget about the man.

But Loki had to admit that that was something that he wasn't sure would ever be able to do. Unexpectedly and unexplainably Tony had wiggled his way past all of Loki protective barriers before he really even had a chance to put them up. This concerned Loki somewhat because he realized he had quickly put his trust into a complete stranger. Biting his lip a bit Loki got lost in thought.

Loki was feeling a bit overwhelmed at this point. Tony was just so perfect. He was good looking and in a good place financially. He seemed to be quite intelligent as well as calculative. He contemplated things before rushing head on. Well maybe. Well the more Loki thought about it he figured it was strange how accepting and willing Tony was with him. Loki had told Tony things that he honestly wouldn't tell his best friend. And Loki found this revelation to be a bit stunning. 

Loki reached up and begain to tug on his long black hair a bit. Maybe he had rushed into this. Maybe he should back out. Why was Tony even paying attention to someone like him? He wasn't good looking or even pleasant to look at. Biting his lip again Loki begain to feel a bit panicked. 

Why would Tony ever even look at Loki? And Loki came with baggage, baggage that he had just thrown in Tony's face without even a care. He was selfish. Tony probably just felt bad, and didn't want to hurt Lokis feelings. Loki didn't deserve Tony, or even Thor for that matter! 

What was Loki thinking? 

That even for once someone could love him.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony glanced over at Loki and saw that the man was barely eating. He was looking down and was picking at his food and playing with his hair. This worried Tony, Loki was already so thin, he should be eating! As well as picking at his food loki looked worried. Over what Tony couldn't tell.

Tony turned to Thor and could see that the man was looking worried as well over Lokis blank expression. Tony furrowed his brow a bit before trying to talk to him. "Hey loks you alright?" 

Loki jumped harshly when he heard his name. Looking up with wide alarmed eyes. "H-huh what?" He blinked a few times before realizing what Tony had asked. “oh uh yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” with that he gave Tony a halfhearted smile and turned back to his food and began picking at it again.

Loki felt uncomfortable and he felt a need to get out. Biting his lip harshly he fell deep into his thoughts again. 

How could Tony even look at someone as Broken and disgusting as himself? Loki looked down at his food. He felt hungry, but at the same time didn't want to eat. Someone as filthy as himself did not deserve to eat. Putting down his fork he put both his hands under the table. Loki slowly reached over with his left hand and began to scratch at his right wrist. He needed to get out now. 

Tony and Thor looked at each other again concerned as loki went silent again. As Thir was about to say something loki suddenly stood up. "Thor lets go home," Lokis voice was a bit panicky and both of the other men noticed. "We've burdened Tony enough with our presence." 

Before Tony could protest the idea, Loki turned around and walked away. Tony and Thor scrambled to get up but Loki was already out the front door and waiting for Thor in the car. 

What was he thinking? That HE of all people could maybe be loved? Loki scoffed a bit at his own foolishness. Loki pulled his legs up onto the seat and hugged them tightly. He knew he was worthless and a burden. Loki began to scratch at his wrist again. How could he be so stupid! 

Loki was startled out of his thoughts quite suddenly as Thor got into the back of the car. Lokis head snapped over to see Thors concerned blue eyes staring at him. "Loki what's going on?" Loki just looked down and clutched his legs tighter to himself. "Nothing...." He answered quietly. 

Thor smacked the seat next to him harshly before shouting. "Bull shit! What the hell do you take me for? A completely clueless idiot? Cause I'm really not Loki! I grew up with you. I see you practically every day, I think I can tell when there's something wrong with my brother!"

Thor realized he made a mistake as soon as he finished talked. Loki was shivering lightly and looking at Thor as if he were going to strike him. Thors face fell and he started to reach for the shaking man. "Lo-" Thor started but Loki flinched away. "Let's just go please." Loki whispered looking at Thors hand with terrified eyes. Thor kept eye contact with Loki for a few seconds. "Loki... We can't..." Lokis eyes grew a fraction before he answered. "B-but why not? I need to go Thor. Please." 

Thors heart just broke at his little brothers pleading words. "Loki I can't drive, and I don't really trust you with driving in your current emotional state." Lokis head dropped onto his knees again. "Oh." Was all he could get out.

Thors heart broke all over again at the simple reply. They sat in the car silently for a bit. "Thor..." "Yeah?" "Can we call a cab?" Thor smiled gently at his brother despite knowing he couldn't see. "Of course, may I use your phone, mine died." Loki nodded almost imperceptibly before handing over the device. 

Thor quickly called and got out of the car hobbling over to Lokis door. "Come out, they'll be here soon." Loki looked pleadingly up at his brother. "Can't I sit until they come?" Thor sighed before consenting. 

Loki was so very greatful to have the best brother in the world. He felt the edges of his eyes get prickly. what could Loki ever do to deserve such a great brother. He sniffed softly, but Thor heard and glanced over at Loki. He was trying very hard not to breakdown, but he felt like he had just been on an emotional roller coaster and he was beginning to break. 

Loki looked up and met Clear blue eyes with his watery green eyes. "Thor when we get home can we watch Star Wars?" Thor would've laughed if not for the fact that Loki looked so vulnerable at the moment. "Of course Loki. And we can have some mini corndogs too." Loki smiled gently and whiped his eyes dry a bit before it fell. "Mm not hungry..." Thor felt very concerned about this. Loki had a history of being 'not hungry' when he was in a particularly dark spot.

Thor ruffled Lokis hair softly, "well can you at least try to eat some?" Loki wrapped his arms around his brother tightly. "Mmk... I'll try for you..." Thor smiled and leaned on his brother. "Thank you brother."

 

Quite frankly Tony was panicking. What the hell had happened to make Loki want to leave so suddenly? Had he done something wrong? Had he remembered sleeping in Tony's arms? No he couldn't have possibly remembered he was asleep! 

Tony looked out the front window and could see Loki holding onto his brother. Tony sighed, he knew that whatever had set loki off would be okay. Thor would take care of him. Groaning Tony scratched his head. Whether or not Loki was going to be okay, didn't get rid of the fact that he had freaked out. 

Sighing again he turned and flopped onto the couch. Why did people have to be so hard? Tony lay lost in thought for a while before he grew bored and made up his mind to go work in his lab.


	19. Chapter 19

When Loki and Thor arrived back at home Thor led loki into the TV room, and sat him down on the couch. He immediately pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Thor smiled softly down at his little brother before heading to make some minicorndogs and retrieve the Star Wars movies.

Loki watched Thor leave the room and layed his head on his knees getting lost in thought. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He had the need to go and get some... 'Release' via his nice sharp razor, but he knew that if he left now Thor would get suspicious and go find him.

Groaning a bit frustratedly, Loki fell over curling up even tighter into himself. He felt so pathetic so selfish. He couldn't handle anything. So weak. Worthless. Loki felt the prickle of tears behind his eyes. "God, what's wrong with me?" Loki whispered. 

Thor chose that moment to return. And ruffled Loki's hair gently. "What's wrong little brother?" Loki sniffed and attempted to curl up even tighter. "Nothing's wrong." Thor placed the plate of corndogs on the coffee table and slowly maneuvered Loki into his lap.

"Th-Thor!" Loki gasped a light blush painting his cheeks. "Your eyes are glassy, you look as if your about to cry. You left Tony's house in a panicked state. And now you're denying the fact that something is obviously wrong. Loki please. Was it something I did? Do you feel sick?" Thor rested his head on Loki's shoulder. "Loki I really do care about you and it hurts me to see you hurting." 

Loki felt his bottom lip wobble as the tears in his eyes finally started to fall. He clung helplessly to Thor's shirt sobbing. "Th-Thor I j-just I'm sorry I feel so useless I don't deserve you... A-and I just I feel so overwhelmed you a-and t-Tony both are so so very," Loki paused for a bit trying to get on air to continue speaking while Thor gently rubbed slow circles on his back. "Kind and loving and I-I'm..." He shuddered and clung even tighter to his brother. "Thor I want to get better... I'm trying... God I swear I'm trying." 

Thor made soft gentle noises. "Hey hey Loki I know you are you're so brave." He held Loki closer. "Everything's going to be ok." Loki hiccuped and shook his head minutely. "You can't know that." Thor stroked Loki's hair softly running his fingers through it. "Oh but I do. You have a lot of people around you who love you. Me. Nat. All of your wonderful students." Smiling Thor pushed Loki away fractionally to look into his wet eyes. "And you know what?" Loki shook his head again. "Tony loves you." 

Loki sat frozen for a fraction of a second before his eyes got wide. "Tony... Yes Tony loves me..." Loki whispered a bit to himself before he smiled widely. "That's right Thor you're right! Tony loves me!" The moment of happiness was short lived as the little voice I. Loki's head whispered to him. 'Even if you could be loved there's no way you are now. You left. You ran. You're pathetic. Worthless. Scum. You have no right for his love.' 

The smile fell and Loki looked pained and shook his head again. "I messed up Thor. I c-can't... He won't..." "He won't what Loki?" Loki looked as if he would start crying again. "H-He won't love me anymore!" 

Thor bopped Loki lightly on the nose. "No silly of course he will. Just take a couple deal breathes. Everything's going to be fine Loki. Though I he might be a bit hurt by your actions, I think everything will be ok." 

The tears started falling again before Loki had a chance to even think of stopping them. He had hurt Tony left him. 'Bad Loki! Stupid Loki!' Loki began to scratch at his tender flesh again panicked. 

Thor gently took both of Loki's slim wrists in his hands and gently pulled them away. "Hey now stop that. Don't go tearing yourself up." Loki shook his head. "Stop it Thor! Stop it!" Loki started to try and pull away violently. "Don't touch me! Stop it!" Th-Thor please it hurts stop!" Thor immediately released Loki as if he had been burned. "Lo-" 

Loki pushed himself out of Thor's lap and begin backing up only to knock into the coffee table, the plate of corndogs falling to the ground and shattering. "Thor I'm sorry please I'm sorry d-don't hurt please. Please don't I'm sorry." Loki was shaking violently. Thor slowly stood up keeping his hands low but in sight. "Loki calm down it's ok. Your ok. Nobody. I repeat no one is ever going to hurt you ever again." 

Loki nodded slowly. "I k-know Thor. I know b-but I feel scared I feel like you're going to hurt me. I'm sorry Thor I'm confused I don't understand please Thor I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he steadily grew more panicked. His body shivering erratically. 

Thor was feeling out of his depth. He needed to calm Loki down now before he really hurt himself. His heart was breaking watching his little brother struggle and fall apart before his eyes. He used to always be so composed so calm. 

"Loki I need you to listen to me very carefully right now." Loki didn't make any noise or acknowledgement that he had heard Thor, but he continued anyway. "Everything is going to be ok. Your ok. Nobody is hurting you. Not anymore. Never again. I need you to take a deep breath for me, can you do that little brother?" Loki's eyes were unfocused and darting all around, but he began to try and take in a deep breath. Only managing a few stuttered intakes. 

"There we go that's good Loki. Just like that but try and hold it in. I'm here I'm right here." Loki nodded very slowly and tried to follow Thor's instructions. He felt so confused so scared. 

"Hey how about we try and give Tony a call, hm?" Loki stared blankly before nodding very slowly. "Yea lets give Tony a call. So he can tell you how much he cares, and you can tell him how much you care. How does that sound?" Loki nodded slowly again. "Y-yes p-please Thor." Loki stuttered out slowly and softly. Thor slowly hobbled over to Loki. "Alright, may I see your phone?" 

With shaky hands Loki numbly gets out his phone and hands it over. "Ok why don't you go lay on the couch I'm going to call Tony. Ask him to talk to you then I'm going to clean up this mess." He says gesturing to the shattered glass. 

Loki mechanically nods his head before walking back to the couch and collapsing down onto it. Thor makes quick work of making the call and waits impatiently for Tony to answer.


	20. Chapter 20

Tony felt frustrated. He felt useless. That’s what Tony hated most. Feeling useless. 

Groaning loudly he threw the wrench across the room. It must be his fault. He must have said something that was insensitive. Something that would make Loki feel uncomfortable. Tony was definitely the one to blaim. Loki would definitely break up with him. Who would want to stay with someone who makes you feel terrible? Certainly not Loki.

Leaning back in his chair Tony threw his arm over his eyes. How could he make it up to him? Should he call him right now and apologize? No that wouldn’t work, Tony wasn’t even sure what he’d be apologizing for. Maybe he should be giving Loki some time and space. Yeah. Yeah that’s what he’ll do. It would do him no good if he crowded him and scared him away. 

He just wanted to wrap his arms around Loki and tell him he was sorry, that everything's going to be ok. Tony needs to be understanding, needs to be there for Loki… But what if loki didn’t want him around anymore? What if Loki decided Tony wasn’t worth the trouble. He didn’t even know about all of Tony’s shortcomings. All of his imperfections. God. There was no hope for him, was there? Loki was going to call if not today then tomorrow and tell him it was over. That he had made a mistake and should never have told Tony he loved him. 

Tony groaning again and leaned forward and slammed his head on his desk. He didn’t want to lose Loki. They had really only known each other for a short period of time, but damnit if Tony wasn’t already head over heals for this boy. Well he wasn’t really a boy… He was a full grown man. A very beautiful man. Thin delicate hairless man. Tony felt the stirrings of arousal inside himself and cursed. This was pathetic. HE was pathetic.

Banging his head on the table Tony tried to clear his thoughts of Loki. He waited a few minutes before declaring the task impossible and starting banging his head on the table. This continued for a while before Tony heard the soft ringing of his cell phone a little distance away. He slowly lifted his head and peered over at the screen. Seeing Loki’s name bright on it Tony instantly snatched it up. Right before answering he pauses. 

Could it be that he was calling to break up? No, he had to have more faith in Loki then to believe that he would call and end it over one little thing. It had to be something else. It just had to. Taking a deep breath Tony answers and prepares to apologize and ask what he’s done wrong.

“ Hey Loks, how are you?” There’s a slight pause before he gets an answer. “Hi Tony, this is actually Thor. Loki is a bit worked up at the moment, I was wondering if you would be okay to talk to him. Maybe calm him down a bit?” Tony waits a bit before answering positively. There's a moment of silent, and Tony hears Thor softly tell Loki that Tony is going to talk to him.

“H-Hi T-Tony…” Tony frowns at the hesitancy and asks gently, “ Hey Loks, how are you doing?” “N-not too well…” He hears an intake of breath before Loki continues. “T-Tony you love m-me right?” Tony pauses for all of two seconds before blurting out that yes, yes of course he loved him.   
“Well that’s good because I love you too.” 

Tony instantly let out a relieved sigh and smiled stupidly to himself. Everything was going to be alright. “T-Tony I uh…. I don't feel s-so good…” Concern instantly gripped Tony. “Awe sweetheart, what's wrong?” 

“W-well I feel shaky all over and it's a bit h-hard to breathe.” Tony waited a moment before he realized that yes he could hear that Loki was panting softly. “Alright, I want you to take as deep a breathe as you can.” He waited a bit for him to comply. “That's good, now try and hold it for ten seconds.” Counting silently in his head Tony waits. “Good job sweets, now let it out slowly, completely empty your lungs.” 

Loki took a few more deep breathes before Tony gently asked, “There now, do you feel a bit better?” Tony heard some rustling and assumed that Loki had nodded his head. “Alright that's wonderful, Love.” 

Loki giggled a bit. “What?” Tony heard him giggle again. “It's just that… Well….” Tony waited patiently for Loki to finish. “Pet names! It's the pet names Tony!” Tony blushed lightly. “Wh-what about the pet names?” Loki giggled again. “I love them.” 

“Well then sweetheart I'll have to make sure to use them as often as possible.” “Oh yes please do!” 

They sat in silence for a while before Tony heard Loki yawn. “Are you tired love?” It took a little bit before Loki answered. “Mmmmmmmhmmmm, mm real sleepy now.” Tony smiled widely at the slightly slurred words. “Alright tell Thor that you're ready to go to bed, I'll talk to you some more tomorrow.” “NO!” 

Tony startled a bit. “What do you mean no?” Loki huffed a bit. “I'm sleepy and you make me feel safe. I can't go to sleep unless I feel safe. And your safe.”

Tony leaned back in his chair a bit. “So you want me to stay on the phone with you u till you fall asleep?” Loki made a humming sound that Tony took as an affirmative. “Alright then sweetheart I'll be right here the whole time. Just let yourself slip off into the world of dreams.” 

Tony put his phone on speaker and placed it on his desk and went back to tinkering away on some random things. The slow steady breathing coming from his phone soothing him whenever he found himself getting frustrated.


	21. Chapter 21

Thor watched from across the room as Loki calmed and the seemed to drift off. Smiling softly he drapes a soft blanket over his brother. 

Loki has always been a sweet gentle boy, especially before the monster that tore his entire life apart. Thor had been worried, until very recently, that Loki would not be able to love again. That he wouldn't believe he was worth anything. 

But now, now he had hope. Sweet wonderful hope. Although he wasn't the biggest fan of HOW they met, Thor was overjoyed that they met. Tony seemed to be a loving guy who cared about Loki. He seemed to be someone that Thor would be okay in trusting to look after his little brother. 

Sitting down next to where Loki laid curled up, Thor stroked his hair gently. Such a sweet boy ripped apart by his own insecurities and a thoughtless monster.

 

 

 

Loki awoke to the sound of an alarm incessantly beeping. "For the love of..." He groaned as he reached to slap the offending object. Missing by a few inches he smacks the corner of the desk. Crying out he snatches his hand back quickly and sits up to grab and then throw the stupid alarm across the room. 

Mumbling under his breath Loki gets himself out of bed and proceeds to get ready for school. 

"Loooooooki!" Rolling his eyes Loki smiles fondly. "Yes Thor, what is it?" Thor comes bouncing into his room, like a happy puppy. "Happy birthday!!" He runs up and squeezes Loki tight in his arms. Loki giggles and tries to hug back. "Stop it Thor! This happens literally every year!" "Psh! Maybe so brother, but it is not every year that my little brother turns 17!"

Shaking his head Loki pulls himself out of third embrace. "Thor 17 is really not that different from every other age." Loki turns and walks out leaving Thor to trail slightly behind. "Perhaps not in the way that 21 or 16 are different, but it is most definitely the only year you will ever be 17." 

Loki rolls his eyes again and makes his way into the dining room, where his mother greets him. "Good morning boys! I hope you sleep well, Thor I'm making your favorite tonight, make sure to bring home some milk. Have a great day at school you too!" 

Loki smiles somewhat pained while Thor just gets that overjoyed look on his stupid happy face. "Of course mother!" He remarks before grabbing Loki and dragging him out. 

Passing by the front room where their father was lounging Thor and Loki each say goodbye before leaving the house and starting on the short walk to school. 

"So... Brother what are your plans for today?" Thor breaks the silence as get make their way to the high school. "Going to get together with any friends? What about that Matt girl?" Loki laughs and smiles at his goofball of a brother. "Natasha Thor, her name is Natasha. Not Nat, and certainly not Matt!" He laughs again before continuing, " and I wasn't really planning on doing anything. It's the middle of the week and I have a really important test tomorrow." 

Thor scoffs and goes a bit in front before turning to walk backwards. "No plans for your birthday because of a test? Goodness brother you are a stiff."

Loki feels himself get a bit embarrassed by his brothers comment. "I am NOT a stiff Thor! I just happen to care about more things than popularity and parties! I WILL not spend my entire life amounting to nothing and going nowhere because my brother thinks I'm not any fun." Blushing a bit Loki pushes past Thor and walks a bit faster to school. 

 

 

 

 

 

By lunch time Loki was feeling quite miserable. Everything that happened this day just seemed to be going absolutely wrong for him. He spilled some unknown chemicals on his chemistry notes then got hit in the face by a tennis racket. Why was there even one in the chemistry classroom?? Natasha was out sick, and in his last period he had been tormented by one of Thor's friend, because he was so 'feminine.' But the icing on the cake of this bad day so far was that his mother had forgotten once again to put in lunch money. So here he was already probably way thinner then he should be and starving. Today sucked for him.

"Hey Loli Loki!" Loki just barely held back a groan at the feeling of dread that filled him at the sound of that persons voice. "Hello Thanos, to what do I owe the absolute pleasure of attempting to understand your pathetic speech you call English?" 

Thanos plopped himself right on down next to Loki. "Well you see my pretty Loli, a little birdie told me that it was your birthday, and I felt that for me to make this a good day for you I should allow you to come to my place." He draped his arm over Loki's shoulders. "Be mine Loki." 

Loki rolls his shoulders to brush off  Thanos' arm before answering. "Thanks but no thanks. Not interested." Thanos doesn't give up so easily though and scoots closer putting his arm around him again pushing his body in close. "Awe come on, we both know that I'm the only one in the whole world that would be able to appreciate your sad appearance. Just give in and let me have you." 

Loki snorts in disgust. "Leave me alone Thanos, you may not think it. But I happen to be very good looking. Most would even say handsome." Standing up abruptly Loki walks away. 

"Bitch I swear to you you'll come back to me!" Thanos yells after him. "You'll realize no one can love you but me!"

 

 

Later when Loki walked into his 'home,' he was startled by a loud shout of, "Surprise!" 

Loki jumped dropping his bag and shivering. Looking around the room with wide eyes he sees Frandrel and a few of Thor's other friends, his mother, and of course Thor and Natasha.

"Y-you guys..." Thor laughed heartily. "I know you said that you wished not to celebrate, but brother you are a wonderful brother and friend. Your life deserves to be celebrated." 

Loki felt his eyes moisten against his will. Smiling broadly Loki pounces on Thor laughing. "Thank you brother... Thank you so much..." Thor hugged him back tightly. "Come along brother you need to detach yourself so that we might commence they celebrating!"

Laughing happily Loki pulls away. "Thanks so much for this guy's it really means a lot." Frandrel ruffled Loki's hair. " 'course we came! Tis not every day our best friends little brother becomes a year older!" Loki shakes his head with a smile. "You guys watch to much Shakespeare, just talk like normal people." Frandrel gripped his chest. "Ah! But non! My dear little Loki it can not be so! You do not appreciate our glorious speech? But alas who am I to think that you would be able to look past the troubles of today and see the beauty in our speech." He pulled Loki close with an arm around his waist, using his other to make a wide arc gesture. "Stay with me my dear, I will teach you the ways of the world." 

Everyone was silent for a bit before bursting out laughing. 

Loki was happy.


	22. Chapter 22

Flashback continued...

The day had ended as wonderfully as Loki could have hoped. Well that is until he walked by his parents room and overheard an argument.

"He deserves to know Odin! It's his right to know!" He heard his mother not quite yell. "He's just a boy, and why would we have to tell him, he's still just a boy." His father countered. "A-A boy?! He is no longer a boy, he just turned 17 or did you miss that?" 

"There is still no reason for him to know, he'd see it as disgraceful, like he didn't belong!" 

"Only if you think like that! He is still our son and always will be our son, but he deserves to know that he was taken by you. A-away from that pathetic excuse of a human." 

"He doesn't need to know that... He-" 

"What don't I need to know?" Loki asks quietly, gently opening the door.

Both of his parents head snap to him.

"Noth-"

"You're-" 

They started at the same time before glaring at each other. His mother eventually softens her gaze, "he needs to know Odin." 

His father heaved a great sigh that seemed to diminish his size a bit. "Loki-" he paused. "I don't know how to say this..." His mother sighed then. 

"Loki darling come here." She sat  on the edge of the bed and pat the spot next to her. "What's so terrible that you don't want to tell me?" Loki asks as he makes his way hesitantly to her side.

"Once upon a time, there was this very sweet girl, and she fell in love with a great man. He promised to always watch over her. They wed, and soon after she was heavy with child." 

"Mum what does this have to do with anything?" Confused Loki looks at his mother. She smiles softly at him and wraps an arm around him. He hears his father sigh and leaned against the wall.    
"Just wait Loki, it will make sense I promise." She reassured before continuing.

"Now you see this girl had never been strong. Her heart was weak. She was never able to finish school because she fell ill to often. But with her kind man taking care of her she felt better then she ever had before. For the first time she had hope." 

His mother had been smiling softly but now her face fell and she looked pained.

"But it couldn't last near the end of her pregnancy she got sick again. Really really sick. And when the time came to give birth her frail body couldn't handle it." 

"Mo-" Loki starts, but his mother quiets him again before continuing again. 

"The baby survived, but he was very very small, and he had the most beautiful green eyes and a head full of adorable curly hair."

Loki felt a little whisper begin in the back of his mind.

"Mum..."

"Hush my son..." His mother gently put her hand on his face, cupping it. " the father couldn't handle the pain of losing his love and blamed his son for his wife's death." She had to take a deep breath before she could continue. "He would ignore the child's cry's and when that was impossible he would shout loud obscenities at it." 

"The girls sister worried about how he family was holding up so one day she and her husband went to the grieving mans home." Loki felt his heart beat faster with every word spoken. 

"They had expected the man to be taking care of the only thing his wife left behind, his little boy, but when they had their visit they could see clearly that everything was wrong." His mother looked as if she would start to cry. 

"So they took the child away." Another deep breath by his mum. "We took you away from him Loki."

Loki didn't know what to say. He felt frozen. The work felt as if it had stopped. Until suddenly everything seemed to spin and he felt everything fall out of control. 

"I d-don't understand." He spoke haltingly his eyes darting from his mother to his father. "You mean I'm not yours? I-i don't belong to you?" 

His mother looked shocked and his father looked pained. "No! Loki no! Of course your still ours your our son in every sense of the word!" Loki felt his heart constrict. "B-but I... you? How could I be?" Before they could give an answer Loki stood and backed towards the exit. "I need time to I don't..... I have to go." His mother stood and looked as if she was going to run to him but his father caught her arm. "Take your time. I know it's a lot to take in." His father whispered.

Not knowing what to do with that Loki left. He didn't bother to look behind. he just walked away. 

 

Loki walked for a long time, loosing track of time not knowing how far he had even gone. He was cold and could here the beginnings of a rainstorm. How terribly cliché. Loki thinks to himself as he wraps him arms around himself.

"Loki!" He hears his name being shouted. Pausing he keeps his head down. "Lollipop! Did you hear me!!" Cringing as he recognizes Thanos' voice he continues walking. "Lolli don't you Dara's ignore me!" 

Lokis center of balance is thrown off when he feels Thanos grab his arm and jerk him back. "Hey I was talking to you!" Sneering Loki try's to jerk his arm out of Thanos' strong hold. "Back off, leave me alone. I don't have the patience to put up with your crap right now Thanos." 

Thanos let's go but doesn't back away. Loki just rolls his eyes and starts to walk away again. "What happened to put you in such a shit mood?" 

"None of your business." Loki hears Thanos walk behind him. "Loki you can tell me. I just want to help." Loki scoffs then whips around. "You?! Help me?!" Loki throws his hands in the air. "When have you ever given even a second thought to anything that's not about YOU?!" 

Thanos seems to think about this a bit but then just shrugs his shoulders. "Sense I met you." 

Loki pauses at this and really just looks at Thanos, someone who had never been anything other then a dick to Loki ever sense he met him. "What do you mean by that?" 

Thanos looks right at Loki before answering. "I mean look at yourself Loki, all of your gorgeous sharp angles and long hair! Your a sight to behold." 

Loki felt his cheeks warm. "O-oh..." Thanos smiles a bit. "So are you gunna tell me why your brooding off in the middle of the night in the rain?" Loki sighs and bits his lip. "I uh- I just don't want to be home right now..."

Thanos smiles broader, "then why don't you come home with me!" Loki looks skeptically at him. "I don't think-" 

"I have an extra bedroom and my mom really doesn't care who I bring home." He walks closer to Loki. "Let me take care of you Loki." 

Loki once again bits his lip and looks searchingly into thanos' eyes. He was so tired he just wanted to sleep but he felt he couldn't go home. Not now at least, he still needed to figure everything out.  

Nodding his head yes, Loki let's Thanos take his hand and led him to his home.

Loki felt Lost.


End file.
